


Friends with Benefits

by SaiyanPrincess



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-11-10 10:49:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 35,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11125551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaiyanPrincess/pseuds/SaiyanPrincess
Summary: Lucy has a side to her that only two other people in this world know about. That person is the Lightning Dragon Slayer, Laxus Dreyar and her best friend Levy. What does this dark side entail? Read and find out!





	1. Chapter 1

Lucy was sitting at the bar in the Fairy Tail guild hall. Looking around the guild hall, she noticed that it was quieter than normal. That could’ve been because Natsu and Gray were on a mission together for a week. Most of the fights that got started around here were by the two of them. Lucy thought it was nice to actually sit in the guild hall and get some peace and quiet. That was until her phone beeped in her back pocket.   
My Place. 15 mins. Was all the text said.   
It was from a number that wasn’t saved in Lucy’s phone, although she knew who it was the second that her phone beeped. She heard a chair scrape the floor above her in the S-Class quest board room. Her heart fluttered as she looked at the text message. This was the third time this week that she has met with him.   
If she had told anyone about this arrangement, no one would believe her. Everyone probably thought that she was too sweet and innocent. The only person that knew about her darker side was the person that she was going to go see, and Levy of course.   
Lucy thought back to the time that she told Levy about her arrangement with Laxus. Levy couldn’t believe that she was able to snag the great Laxus Dreyar. The man was known for his many sexcapades with women. Unfortunately for Lucy, that meant that he wasn’t looking for more than anything than what they had arranged right now. Friends with Benefits.   
Levy looked at her best friend in complete shock. “You… Lucy Hartfilia, had sex with THE Laxus Dreyar??? OH MY GOD! How was it??” She asked excitedly as she sipped on her tea she made for the two of them.   
Lucy rolled her eyes and smiled at her best friend, glad that she didn’t freak out as much as she thought she would’ve. “It’s breathtaking.” She says with a gleam in her eye. “It all started at the party the other night. When we danced together, I felt something special with him. He kissed me and the rest… Well you know what happened…” Lucy says with a grin on her face. Although she was happy about the new arrangement that she had with Laxus, it wasn’t exactly what she wanted.   
For years she has had one of the biggest crushes on the Lightning Dragon Slayer. They barely speak to each other, but the times that they did left Lucy’s heart felt like it was going to explode. She had never had the courage to tell Laxus how she actually felt about him; thus, this relationship that they had going on was considered perfect. She still got to have the great sex with him, but no emotional connection.   
Levy could see that in the way she looked at her. “I know you have feelings for him Lucy. I know you think this is a good idea just to get close to him, but Laxus isn’t a one girl kind of person.” Levy said shrugging.   
Lucy sighed and looked away. She knew that Levy was right, but she didn’t want to admit it to herself. For so long she had imagined being with the man of her dreams. Too bad for her, he was never going to notice her as a partner, but as a piece of action that he could have.   
As the Celestial Wizard made her way down the darkening streets of Magnolia to his apartment, she watched as the sun started to set. She was a little surprised that she had been at the guild that long. She didn’t think she had been there for more than a few hours.   
Lucy spotted the apartment complex; as she made her way there, she couldn’t help but think of how she had gotten into this whole arrangement in the first place. She was friends with benefits with Laxus… She hoped that it would stay a secret. She didn’t want to know what her team would think. They weren’t here for the party that was thrown this weekend. Their mission was taking longer than expected. She was starting to think that them not being there was for the better.   
She felt her heart skip a beat as she continued to walk up the stairs toward his apartment. She knocked on the door quickly and entered. “I’m here.” She hollers through the apartment; seeing that it was a mess just like the last time she was here. One of these days she was going to clean it for him if this arrangement continued.   
“In here Blondie.” She heard him call from the other room. She figured that he was playing his video games like he was last time.   
The Celestial Wizard made her way to the back of the apartment where Laxus’ room was. Surprisingly, it wasn’t like the rest of the house. The rest was a pigsty that could barely be walked through because of all of the trash. But his room was immaculate; it only had a simple bed, dresser, and entertainment system in it. The floor was spotless; it was like this was the only room he was happy to be in.   
She smiled as she entered, seeing him in nothing but a pair of shorts with his headphones on. Whatever he was listening to must have been good because she could hear it from where she was standing. As she made her way over to his bed, she couldn’t help but sneak a glance at his rock hard body. His body was one of the many perks that came with this arrangement, Lucy could stare at him shirtless all day.   
Unfortunately for her, this was one of the times she got caught.   
“Like what you see?” He asks with a smirk on his face, not looking away from his game.   
“So what if I do? That’s kind of the reason that I’m here in the first place.” Lucy leaned her back against the wall as she sat on the bed. She could kind of see the television, but she was more concentrated on watching his back muscles flex when he moved. She smirked and bit her lip, seeing him turn around to look at her. He just chuckled softly and shook his head, making the butterflies in her stomach even worse.  
He turned his attention back to his game, trying to get it to a save point Lucy assumed. She started to play with her hair, pulling her fingers through it lightly. She loved how relaxed she was around him, even though she knew that she was only here because of their arrangement. She wondered if any of the other girls that he has slept with have watched him play video games like this. The last time she was here she watched him play them for hours before they got to anything sexual. While he played, all they did was talk. It didn’t matter about what it was, whatever came to the wizards minds was what they talked about. It was the times like this that made her hope for an actual relationship with Laxus instead of just a booty call.   
“You got a lot on your mind? You’re doing a lot of fidgeting.” His deep voice pulled her out of her thoughts. She was surprised that he had actually noticed.   
“No.. Not really.” Lucy shrugs and looks up at him. “Just wondering how your brain hasn’t become mush from all the video games you play.”   
The Lightning Dragon Slayer chuckled and paused his game. “Are you sad that I’m paying more attention to my game than you?” His voice had changed completely into the sexy and velvety tone it got when they were about to get things started. Slowly, his hand started to move up her calf, stopping behind her knee as he looked up at her.   
Lucy’s breath hitched in her throat. “Uh.. N-No.” Her face was about the color of Erza’s hair at that moment. He had caught her completely by surprise. The last time she had said something about him playing too much, he completely ignored her. “I just… Uh…” Lucy made the mistake of looking up and into Laxus’ eyes. They were a deep blue gray color, just like a storm, it was breathtaking to Lucy.   
Laxus laughed, it reminded Lucy of thunder, and it fit him so well. “Cat got your tongue?” he smirks, making Lucy’s heart skip a beat.  
“I think my tongue would rather be doing something else.” Lucy smiled at him as she leaned in, putting her hands on his face before placing her lips on his. As their lips moved together, Lucy moved the two of them to a laying position, earning an appreciative groan from the Lightning Dragon Slayer.   
“Mmmmm… That sounds like a great idea. That’s a great outfit you chose to wear today.” His voice was like a breath in her ear as his hands roamed her body. Lucy always loved when he did this; His large hands ran over her slender stomach before moving up to trace the hem of her V-neck tank top. Laxus groaned as he palmed one of her breasts in his hands. The Lightning Dragon Slayer made a noise that almost sounded like he was purring, making Lucy moan and arch into his touch.   
Lucy will never admit to this, not even to Levy; she was a sucker for the noises that Laxus made. The first time they had sex, as he was pounding her into the mattress he began to growl. It was the most erotic and pleasurable noise that Lucy had ever heard in her life.   
“Blondie… You’re wearing too much.” Laxus growled in her ear, sending shivers down her spine. She bit her lip, her hands making their way down to the hem of her shirt, pulling it over her head. She heard him chuckle gently into her neck as his hands roam the new skin that she had uncovered.   
Laxus began to trail his lips over her collarbone and neck, loving how smooth the skin was there. He let his lips trace up to her ear before he bit her earlobe gently, startling Lucy. His large hands slowly pulled her to his broad chest, but not before he took the opportunity to take off her bra of course. The Lightning Dragon Slayer tossed her bra across the room, leaving her in nothing but her black mini-skirt that she had put on this morning.   
“That’s a lot better, don’t you think?” He whispers as his hands trail up to tease her nipples, taking them between his fingers and rolling them, shooting sparks of pleasure all over Lucy’s body, making her moan loudly, nodding to his question since she couldn’t find the words to speak at the moment. Laxus chuckled and kissed her jaw up to her lips, capturing them in a breathtaking kiss as his hands continued to fondle her large breasts.   
Lucy parted her lips, allowing her partner to dominate the kiss. As she was moved onto her back, never breaking the kiss, The Lightning Dragon Slayer moaned in approval over the new position. Laxus hovered over her gorgeous body; her chest was pressed against his, her toned stomach against his rock hard abs, and his hips between her legs. The Celestial Wizard could feel his rock hard member gently rubbing against her, making her go crazy with need.   
“I think someone is excited.” Laxus smirked against her lips. Lucy bit her lip, he knew that his voice got to her; it was so rough and sexy, just like him. “Are you excited Lucy?” He smirked and looked into her eyes before kissing down her body.   
Lucy didn’t know what to think. As far as she could remember, Laxus had never called her by her name. And that look that he gave her was so intense; but, she felt so safe and protected, as if the look said “its okay, you’re always safe with me.”   
And that’s when Lucy remembered, the only other time that he called her Lucy… Was at the party.   
Laxus had her pinned against the outside wall of the guild hall. It was a good thing they were on the second floor balcony, or someone might have seen what they were doing. His face was in the crook of her neck, slowly he ran a line from her collarbone to her ear, taking a deep breath the entire way; taking in her delectable scent. It smelled so sweet, like cotton candy. Laxus gave a small lick behind her ear, groaning at the taste of her. “You taste so good Lucy; I hope every part of your tastes this good.” Laxus growled into her ear, his hand moving up her thigh. His hand finally came to rest on her soaked center.   
“Whatcha daydreaming about Princess?” Laxus chuckled as his hands were on her hips, taking off her skirt. When had he gotten there? How long had she been thinking about their first encounter? Lucy blushed and bit her lip. Should she tell him what she was thinking about?   
“You.” She smirks and lifts her hips, letting him take off her skirt. His eyes widened as he looked down, revealing that the Blonde hottie in front of him wasn’t wearing any panties. Laxus licked his lips and took a deep breath, breathing in her delicious scent. Laxus would never admit it to anyone, not even Lucy herself; He loved tasting her. There was nothing like the feeling of her powerful thighs gripping his head, her arms around his shoulders while he went to town on her delicious pussy.   
“Mmmm… You smell fucking delicious Lucy…” He groans as he takes his position between her legs. If Lucy didn’t know better, she would say that he liked eating her out. She felt him kiss her lower lips, making her whimper, moving her hips more into his mouth. Parting her lips slowly, he kissed her gently on the bundle of nerves before licking his way to her hole. His tongue licked up every part of her essence, earning screams from the woman beneath him and a smirk from himself.   
Once all of her delicious juices were taken in, he began to work on her bundle of nerves. Slowly licking her, making sure to go slow, knowing it drove the blonde haired vixen beneath him insane.   
“L-Laxus please…” Lucy whimpered as her hips wiggled, needing more than what he was giving her.   
“Just relax princess, let me take my time. I’ll make sure to make it worth it.” He looks up and winks before going back to his work.   
Lucy didn’t know what to think, let alone say to that. His voice was so soft and soothing, making her legs turn to jelly and letting him do whatever he pleased. She didn’t care if it took hours to reach her climax if he talked like that again. She felt his tongue slowly lick around her bundle of nerves, making her thighs quake.   
Although Laxus was enjoying what his tongue was doing, he decided to make this a little more fun. As he moved his fingers toward her entrance, he licked her very slowly before thrusting in two fingers. Laxus chuckled as he heard her gasp in pleasure. His fingers curled inside her tight hole as he began to thrust into her deeply.   
Lucy panted and bit her lip, trying to keep most of her screams at bay. Her moans however, she didn’t have a prayer of trying to keep in. As the sexy man between her legs devoured her, she entangled her fingers in his thick blonde spikes. Every quick lick of her clit earned him a pull on his hair, making him growl into her womanhood. The feeling was like nothing she had experienced before, nearly making her release. She was on the verge of orgasm when he took her nub into his mouth, sucking on it quickly before he looked up at her.   
“On my face. Now.” Laxus growled and bit her thigh, taking her by surprise. Quickly she rolled so that Laxus could lay on his back. Her leg went over him and he grabbed her hips instantly, pulling her right on him.   
“You don’t play around when you want something do you.” Lucy pants as she looks down, her eyes staring into his. He winks before he began to flick clit, making her thighs spasm out of control as she was sent over the edge. Screaming his name, she felt her orgasm wrack her body; her hands gripped the head rest for dear life as she moaned until her voice went hoarse. Laxus just wasn’t stopping, making her orgasm last for what felt like hours.   
Once he finally pulled away from her, he gripped her hips and placed her on the bed beside him. She was still panting as she looked up at him. Laxus chuckled and kissed her, letting Lucy taste herself on his lips.   
“No I don’t. I always get what I want.” Laxus smiled and sat up, leaning against the headboard. Lucy’s dazed mind slowly began to focus back to reality. She looked at him and blushed, seeing that he was sitting there with his hand on his rock hard member through his shorts. “Now I think you owe me something in return for that mind blowing orgasm I just gave you.” He chuckles as he strokes his cock, making Lucy lick her lips.   
Luckily for Lucy, Laxus didn’t know the treat that he was in for. Lucy has never given him a blow job, but she was definitely not inexperienced in that department. As she slowly crawled between the man’s legs, she looked up at him, taking the hem of his shorts down with her fingers.  
Once his cock was free of his shorts, Laxus gave out a sigh of relief. Looking down at the Celestial Wizard, he got a good look at her face. She really was gorgeous. He couldn’t believe that she had agreed to this arrangement. Little did Laxus know; Lucy was just full of surprises. A small grunt came out of his mouth as her small hand wrapped around his thick member, slowly stroking him up and down.   
“That’s it Princess… “His head was swirling at how good this felt. As he watched her slowly take his tip in her mouth, licking it gently. Laxus instinctively put his hands in her hair and started to thrust into her hot mouth. He had never had a blowjob feel so good, and this was just the beginning. His heart wasn’t prepared for when she took him into her mouth fully. His heart stopped and he immediately thrust his hips into her mouth. Surprisingly, she didn’t gag or anything. She just took it like the good girl she was.   
“Mmmm… Good girl… Suck on that cock Princess.” He says as he thrusts into her mouth. Her mouth was so warm and inviting, he couldn’t help but thrust as far into her mouth as possible.   
Lucy smirked, liking her new nickname much better than Blondie. As she bobbed her head up and down, she moaned deep in her throat, making vibrations on his thick cock. The parts that she couldn’t fit in her mouth, she stroked with her hand. Slowly, she traced the veins in his cock on her way to his scrotum. She slowly fondled his balls as she kept bobbing and moaning, nearly making him release.   
“P-Princess, you gotta stop..” He says pulling her by her hair off of his cock. They looked into each other’s eyes for a moment before he kissed her lips. “That was amazing… But I want that killer pussy of yours before this night is over.” He says laughing as he threw her onto her back.   
She gasped and looked at Laxus, who was slowly crawling toward her on the bed. When had he taken his pants off? He ran his hands up her legs before putting them up on his shoulders smirking. “You ready? I don’t think you are Blondie.” He rasps out before he enters her completely, causing her to scream out in ecstasy.   
“Fuck me Laxus… Give me all you got.” She panted , holding onto her legs for dear life as he fucked her senseless. She could feel each stroke of his cock plunge in and out of her. The feeling was indescribable to her. All she knew was that she would never be able to get enough of it.   
“You’re tight as fuck…. Even after all I’ve done to that tight pussy of yours.” Laxus smirked and continued to thrust hard, making his bed hit the wall with every thrust. He rested his hands against the wall as he scooted up, thrusting into her deeper than before.   
Lucy was on Cloud 9. Her moans were beginning to turn into screams of pleasure as she was fucked senseless by Laxus Dreyar. She was so close to her second orgasm of the night, but she just needed one more little push, and she knew exactly how to get it out of him.   
Wrapping her arms around his neck, she moaned his name. “Is that all you got big boy? I asked you to give me all you’ve got. That’s not all is it?” She smirked as she heard him growl warningly at her. “You’re all bark and no bite Laxus Dreyar.”   
Those final words pushed him over the edge. Without separating them, he flipped her roughly and made her get on her hands and knees. “All bark and no bite huh Blondie? You’re about to regret those words.” He says as he gripped her hair roughly. “Are you ready to get fucked like you never have before?” He said before pounding into her roughly, the bed moving with his thrusts.  
“L-Laxus… Oh God! Yes! Yes!” Lucy screamed as she tried to meet his thrusts. Each thrust sent her into a pleasure filled daze that she wasn’t sure if she would come out of. He hit that perfect spot inside of her and she screamed as her orgasm wracked her body for the second time. A few more thrusts and the Lightning Dragon Slayer was pouring his seed into the young blonde beneath him. Panting, he fell to the side of her, pulling out of her slowly.   
The two of them didn’t say anything, they just laid there in the aftershock of their orgasms. After they had calmed down, Lucy looked over at Laxus and saw him snoring softly. Unable to move from underneath him, she just laid there and smiled, stroking his hair gently. She loved this man so much, she just hoped that this arrangement wouldn’t end up breaking her heart.   
Too tired to try and move Laxus, Lucy closed her eyes. “A little nap won’t hurt. Then I’ll leave. ” She says before falling asleep underneath the man of her dreams.


	2. Chapter 2

Laxus awoke the next morning with the sun in his face. He groaned and shielded his eyes, unhappy that his curtains had opened without him noticing. His body tensed as he felt that he wasn’t alone in his bed. As he looked around, he saw the sleeping form of Lucy in his bed. Laxus was mentally freaking out inside, not knowing what to do. After every other girl has slept with him, they just leave, why didn’t she? Laxus had never been a fan of girls staying the night after their one night stands, but for some reason, he wasn’t as bothered by it when Lucy did it. Even though it was the first time she had stayed, it felt more natural than any other girl that had “accidently” stayed.   
That’s when her scent hit his nostrils like a freight train, nearly knocking him back into a laying position. Her scent permeated his room, making him groan and run his hands through his hair. He wasn’t sure why her scent was affecting him so much; as far as he knew, it never had before.   
Quickly, he made his way to the bathroom, hoping that a cold shower would calm his nerves and his hardening arousal. How could just the scent of her cause this? He didn’t think that it was possible. Turning on the cold water, Laxus stepped into the shower, letting the water run all over his body as he closed his eyes and tried to get a hold of himself. Why was this girl so different from the others? He couldn’t put his finger on it.   
Once he felt that he had been under the cold water long enough, he turned on the hot and started to take a shower, letting the soap wipe away any hint of sex that might have been on his body. He was supposed to leave on a mission with his team today, but he wasn’t sure that he was prepared to spend the next couple of days with the Thunder Leigon. The gang could be fun and all; but after so long, you just want to pull your hair out every time one of them talks.   
Laxus exited the shower, wrapping the towel around his waist as he exits the bathroom. His room still smelled of that delicious blonde that had disappeared while he was in the shower. He sighs and smiles softly, going over to the bed before sitting down.   
“What am I gonna do with you Blondie..” He says before he sees the note on the bed.   
See you soon Sparky, Have fun on your mission – Blondie  
Laxus chuckled at the nickname that she had chosen for him. If anyone else called him that name, he was sure that he would have lightning magically appear and zap them to dust; but once again, she was different. Looking around his room, he noticed that Lucy had forgotten a very important article of clothing. Smirking as he got off the bed, Laxus goes over and picks it up. He held the article of clothing in his hands, feeling the yellow lace and the black bra. He put it in his top drawer, so that no one else would find it. Normally, he would just throw it away, since girls usually didn’t come more than once.   
He faintly heard the front door open and close quickly. The Lightning Dragon Slayer wondered for a moment if it was Lucy coming back to grab her bra, but once he heard the noise of his team mates bickering, he sighed in disappointment.   
Looks like he wouldn’t be seeing Blondie again until after he got back, Laxus thought. Sighing in disappointment, he goes to his closet to pull out his duffel bag for missions and started to pack.   
That was when he noticed something was out of place; his favorite hoodie was missing. He didn’t normally wear them, but there was one that he got for Christmas from his Gramps that he had kept just because he got it for him. He always took it on missions with him because the Bixlow always keeps the hotel room at like fifty degrees and he didn’t want to freeze.   
That’s when he sees another note in his closet. He pulls it off of the hanger and looks at it, rolling his eyes before smiling.   
Couldn’t find my bra… So I stole this  
Trade when you get home(;   
\- Lucy   
The Lightning Dragon Slayer let out a booming laugh, worrying his teammates who were right outside the door.   
“Hey Laxus, what’s goin on in there?” Bixlow asks, his babies repeating what he said.   
“I’m fine, I’ll be ready in just a second.” He says before he looks in his closet and finds another hoodie. Walking out of his bedroom, his teammates had an odd look on their face, as if they had never heard Laxus laugh before. He scoffed and rolled his eyes. “Come on idiots lets go.”   
“Aye Sir!” They both say before leaving for their mission.   
____  
Lucy had woken up that morning to an empty bed. She didn’t have time to think about where Laxus was, she just knew that she had to get out of there before he came back. Seeing this as her golden opportunity, she wrote a note for him before she quickly got up and tried to look for all of her stuff, but for the life of her she couldn’t find her bra. She had looked everywhere! She couldn’t walk out of here without it, the walk was too long to her apartment to walk without one.   
She heard the water turn off and she quickly went to his closet and took the first thing she could grab. She hoped that he wouldn’t be too mad, maybe if she left another cute note, he wouldn’t be too pissed she took one of his hoodies. She slipped it over her head and ran for the door, making sure to quietly shut it behind her.   
She knew that Laxus never had women actually stay the night. It would just make it awkward to see him the next morning like that. That wasn’t the arrangement that they had signed up for. That didn’t make it any easier leaving this morning. After last night, she knew that this arrangement would be the death of her. There was no way that she would be able to keep her feelings from getting hurt.   
Out of the corner of her eye, she sees the Thunder Legion walking toward her and Laxus’ apartment. Ducking behind a bush, she stays there for a moment, trying to catch her breath and praying they didn’t see her. If anyone found out about this, she knew that the deal would be over as soon as it started.   
After they walk past, Lucy slowly stands up and sneaks away. She didn’t want to think of what would happen if she would’ve woken up ten minutes later. The Thunder Legion was the strongest team in Fairy Tail, probably one of the strongest teams in Fiore, you wouldn’t want to piss any of them off. She didn’t know them personally, but Bixlow looked like he would be okay to get along with, except his “babies” would get annoying. Evergreen however, just seemed like a total bitch most of the time. She knew that she had heard rumors of her and Elfman becoming a thing, but she didn’t trust most Fairy Tail rumors.   
As she walked up the steps to her apartment, she thought about what she was going to do today. She should probably take a mission of her own, her rent would be due in a couple of months. The last job that she went on paid her rent for almost six months. But jobs like that don’t come around very often. Most of the time she will have to take two or three small jobs to pay off her rent for a while before going on a big mission. But the thought of taking a mission wasn’t appealing in the slightest.   
If only Laxus was here… The Celestial Wizard thought to her-self. Even though it hadn’t even been an hour, she already missed the damned cocky Lightning Dragon Slayer.   
She was taken out of her thoughts by her phone ringing. She looks at it and smiles brightly before answering. “Hey Levy! Are you doing anything today?”   
“You sound extra cheerful this morning. Did you have a meeting with your friend last night?” She heard her laughing on the other end of the phone, making her blush.   
“Of course I did… Now I know you want to know the details, so your place or mine girly?” Lucy asks as she smiles, glad to have some girl time. Maybe it would keep her mind off of him.   
“I haven’t been to your apartment in I don’t know how long, I think it’s time I come to you. I’ll be there in a few!” Lucy heard the click at the other end of the phone, putting hers away before she goes to take a shower. The hot water felt great on Lucy’s sore muscles. She had never thought that sex would make her this sore; but, when you’re dealing with Laxus I guess it comes with the territory.   
For a few moments, she lifted her head, letting the water hit her face. This always helped her calm her mind and clear her thoughts, slowly she lowers her head and just lets the water wash over her body, relaxing her and making her extremely tired, yesterday’s events finally catching up with her. Finally, her hand went to the knob and turned off the shower.   
Lucy heard the door open and she smiled, knowing that her best friend was here. She quickly got dressed and wrapped her hair in a towel for it to dry. She exits the bathroom and sits on her bed, seeing Levy run in as fast as she could towards the bedroom. “You have to tell me EVERYTHING!” She says as she smiles and plops onto the bed, facing Lucy.   
Lucy laughs and shakes her head at her best friend. “You’re insane… Where do you want me to start?” She asks with a smirk.   
Levy gives her a devilish grin, showing how truly excited she was about the story she was about to tell. “The very beginning of course.”   
After hours of gossiping, the girls make their way to the kitchen to get something to eat. Levy sat at the table while Lucy wen t and tried to find something to cook. “So… How are the other feelings towards Laxus? Is this arrangement going to make you truly happy?” She asked her best friend worriedly. She knew that she had the biggest crush on the Lightning Dragon Slayer that she had ever seen. Levy would even go as far to say that Lucy might be in love with him.   
Lucy sighed as she turned to Levy. “It’s killing me inside Levy, but I can’t stop. I know this is only the third time it has happened, but this time felt so different than the others. I don’t know how to describe it. I think he felt it too, but I won’t ever know the answer.” Lucy sighs and turns, going back to cooking, hoping that Levy didn’t see the stray tear that fell as she turned.   
Levy’s heart broke at the words her best friend spoke. She knew that this was going to hurt her; but, there was also a possibility that Laxus has feelings for the Celestial Wizard, but is just too afraid to admit it.   
Laxus was glad that the mission that they had was only in the town next to Magnolia, he didn’t think that he could stand to be away for that long. He knew that he saw the Blonde only last night, but he couldn’t stop thinking about her. His work was done for the day, all they needed the team to do today was have Freed use his enchantments. It was boring as hell just sitting around watching him enchant and use his corny pick-up lines on Bixlow. Laxus thought that he was going to go insane.   
At least they were now back at the hotel; This time, Laxus made sure he got his own room. He wasn’t comfortable staying with Evergreen, and now it seemed Freed and Bixlow were becoming a thing. There was no way in hell he was going to be in a room with those two if the night was anything like this morning with all the glances and the flirting.   
There wasn’t a second that went by that Laxus didn’t think about Lucy. Through all the boring shit he had to do today, he couldn’t get her out of his head. He didn’t know what was going on with him. He had never thought about another girl this much in his entire life.   
Usually the way it worked was he found a girl he was interested in, took her to his place, move on. When he had told Lucy that day they were going to be “Friends with Benefits” He only said that so that she wouldn’t kill him for hitting it and quitting it. But ever since their first night together, he hasn’t been able to get her out of his head. That’s why the second and third encounter happened; He couldn’t keep his mind or hands off of her.  
Their last encounter, was nothing short of amazing. Laxus had never felt such a connection with one person in his entire life. He wondered if Lucy had noticed the difference in their meeting.   
The Lightning Dragon Slayer groaned and rolled over, looking at his phone on the side table. He shouldn’t text her, he knew that he shouldn’t; but his hand reached for the phone anyway and pulled her up in his phone. He typed the message, his thumb ghosting over the send button.   
I know I shouldn’t… But I just can’t stay away from her. That was his last thought before pressing the send button.   
My hotel room. You got an hour Blondie  
And bring me my damned hoodie back  
-Sparky


	3. Chapter 3

After the girls ate their lunch, they just sat around Lucy’s apartment, watching new movies that they had both been wanting to see. The girls spent the day having a lazy day of movies and food. Lucy had on Laxus’ hoodie and a pair of shorts. She knew that wearing his clothes wasn’t helping any, but it smelled exactly like him. It helped her not miss him so much. She knew that he was only going to be gone a few days, but she didn’t want to wait that long to see him again.

Levy looked at her best friend, smiling softly. “Are you sure you’re doing okay Lu? I’m just worried about you, I always will.” Levy had been especially worried about her lately, her arrangement with Laxus seemed like it was taking a lot out of her.

Lucy smiled and sighed. “I think I will. Who knows, maybe that’ll be the last time and then I won’t have to think about it anymore.” She didn’t know what to tell Levy to make her stop worrying. In all reality, she didn’t know what to tell herself.

Levy sighed and leaned more into the couch. “You know, at least you’re having sex with the guy you have a crush on. I just can’t seem to get out of the friend zone..” Levy sighed, frustrated at the way her relationship with Gajeel had taken a turn in the wrong direction. Although they were hanging out more, Levy could tell that Gajeel was only seeing her as a friend.

Lucy smiled at the blue haired wizard. “I’m sure that you’re just over thinking it. I’ve seen the way he acts around you Levy, he likes you. I know that you’re hanging out more… Maybe next time you two hang out you should try be a little more outgoing. I love you Levy, but when he’s around you get too nervous and start to become more introverted. I’ve noticed that when you two hang out at the guild together. ”

Levy smiled and looked away, getting embarrassed. “I don’t mean to do that. I just get so nervous, because he’s just so hot Lucy...” Levy groaned and threw her head back on the couch, making Lucy laugh as she turns toward her best friend.

“I know that he is Levy, but that doesn’t mean that you can’t talk to him like a normal person. I believe in you Levy.” Lucy saw the look of hopelessness on her friends face. She wished that there was something that she could say to cheer her up, but maybe she needed to hear it from someone else. Lucy began to think of how she could get Gajeel to tell her that he had feelings for the blue haired wizard next to her.

Levy smiled, happy that Lucy tried to put her in a better mood. “Thanks Lu, I appreciate the advice. Who knows? Maybe next time he comes over I’ll try it out.”

Suddenly, there was a loud noise coming from Lucy’s bedroom. The girls both jumped and looked in that direction. Lucy didn’t know what in the hell that was and it scared her.

“LUCY!!! WHERE ARE YOU? WE’RE HOME!” Natsu yelled from her bedroom along with Happy, Erza, and Gray.

Lucy rolled her eyes. Some days I wish they would learn to use the door. She thought before chuckling lightly, looking at Levy. “Looks like we’re gonna add a few more to our movie day.” Lucy sighed and shook her head, making both of the girls laugh. “In here guys!” She yelled.

The four of them made their way into the living room smiling, all of them glad to see Lucy. But they all wondered where she had gotten such a big hoodie. It was unlike her to wear something so much bigger than her size.

“Hey Luce! Did ya miss us?” Natsu asks as he plopped on the couch right next to her. That’s when his nostrils caught an odd scent. He turned to Lucy and looked at her before he leans in and smells her hoodie.

“NATSU!! What are you doing?!” She asks as she shoved him off of her, forgetting for a moment that Natsu was also a Dragon Slayer. He also possessed the powerful nose that Laxus did.

“You smell funny… Like.. Like… I can’t put my finger on it. It’s familiar, but it’s not your scent.” He says as he looks at her. “Whose hoodie are you wearing?”

Lucy’s heart did a little skip in her chest, completely taken aback by his question. What in the hell was she supposed to tell him? Sensing Lucy’s nervousness, Levy smiled and patted Natsu’s shoulder. “Lu and I went shopping earlier, she bought it to lounge around the house in.” She says as she looks at Lucy, giving her a reassuring smile.

Natsu still looked confused. The scent of the jacket was familiar, but not from a store. It was a person’s scent. But he decided to let it go, it didn’t matter to much to him anyway. He accepted Levy’s answer by nodding to her before relaxing into the couch.

Lucy gave Levy a silent thank you before turning to her team. “So, How was the mission? It seemed to take you guys longer than you planned, you were supposed to be back like 4 days ago.”

Gray was the one to speak. “The damned bastard wouldn’t pay us… We stayed the extra week because he had more shit for us to do that he didn’t request for. Finally, Erza had to put the fear of death in the man and he let us leave.” He rolled his eyes in obvious agitation.

Lucy’s eyes widened, she had heard of clients abusing wizards like that, but it was very uncommon.

“If it woulda been me, I woulda burned his damned house down and demanded our money!” Natsu yelled with a fist raised high in the air, making the girls chuckle.

“Yeah and then we wouldn’t have gotten the reward because you burned his damned house down flamebrain.” Gray scoffed and shook his head. “I wish you’d think more with your brains than your fists.”

“Shut it Ice Princess… If we woulda got to go home what do I care about a little collateral damage.” Natsu says smirking.

Lucy smiles and looks between the two bickering wizards. It was nice having them back. Maybe it could serve as a distraction from the blonde haired Dragon Slayer.

After about two movies, Team Natsu had passed out in Lucy’s apartment; leaving Lucy and Levy up to chat. they left for the bedroom, just in case their conversation was heard by the other four. As the two of them sit down in her bedroom, Lucy feels her phone vibrate in her pocket, her heart stopping.

“Was that what I think it was?” Levy questioned as she looked at Lucy’s pocket.

Lucy pulled out her phone and gasped at the text message. Levy grabbed the phone from her hand and squeaked when she read the text

My Hotel. You got an hour Blondie  
And bring me back my damned hoodie

-Sparky

Lucy didn’t know what to say, she was completely uttered speechless. She was surprised that he had even texted her while he was on a mission. She looked up at Levy and saw a shit-eating grin on her face.

“Don’t you even think about saying it.” Lucy said as she got ready. She knew what Levy was thinking, that he actually liked her enough to want her to be there while he was on the mission. She was thinking the same thing. As she looks at Levy she bites her lip. “I have an idea… But I’m going to need your help.” She says smiling deviously.

“Anything for you Lu… You go get him.” She smiles, maybe she was actually wrong about Laxus.  
Once Lucy was in Levy’s car, she sat there trying to calm her nerves. She was extremely nervous for tonight, but she couldn’t show it. She looks at her phone and smiles a little, deciding to have some fun with her boy toy.

Lucy: Maybe I have plans Sparky… What are you gonna do to make it worth my time?

Lucy knew that she would be in for it when she saw him, but at this point she didn’t care. She wondered if her texts would get him fired up. She wanted to watch him go all out tonight. She knew that he had been holding back with her, probably afraid to hurt her. She wasn’t made of glass and she wanted him to know that. She had a… kinky side to her.

Her phone beeped and her heart jumped, she wasn’t sure if she was ready to read the text. She pulled her phone out of pocket. It said he sent a picture message. Lucy’s eyes widened, unsure whether she should open it. He must really want me to go… It shouldn’t kill me to open it. Lucy thought as she pulled to the side of the road, putting her car in park as she opened the message.

Boy was she wrong, and glad she pulled over.

The picture was of Laxus, wearing only his black and yellow boxers, a prominent bulge evident in his boxers. His hand rested gently on his abs, Lucy’s eyes were slowly taking everything in, moving up to see that cocky grin that she loved so much. She felt her heart flutter as she looked at those beautiful eyes.

Her view was then obstructed by another message from her Dragon Slayer.

Laxus: I think that this is enough of a reason Princess(;

God, he knew exactly how to get to her. Lucy groaned and bit her lip, going back to the picture one more time before she pulled back onto the road, going faster than ever. She was only five minutes outside of the town, but she had no idea what hotel he was at, or what room number.

Lucy: Okay that’s a good point…. But not a good enough one Mr. Dragon Slayer…. Care to tell me what hotel you’re at? In case I decide to show up(;

Lucy loved the little game they were playing. She hoped that he was enjoying it too. The beep came quicker than Lucy thought. She looked down at her phone and smiled, she was basically in the town; it looked small, at least it would be easy to get around.

Looking at the text it gave an address and a room number, and then once again came a picture message. She waited until she was parked at the hotel to open it. Her mouth nearly watered as she looked at the picture. The boxers had disappeared and his hand had moved lower on his body, grasping his cock firmly in his hand. His cocky grin had turned into a half smirk, making her moan internally. She quickly got out of the car and headed up to the room that he texted her.

Once she was outside his door she smiled and took a picture of herself. She was wearing his hoodie, which was hiding an extremely revealing little outfit underneath. A black and yellow corset, laced tightly to accentuate her chest perfectly, with a pair of black booty shorts, a couple of small lightning bolts on the sides. It looked like all she was wearing was his hoodie and some tall black heels.

Perfect… I can’t wait to see the look on his face. She thought as she smiled deviously before she took a picture of herself leaning against the door.

I’m waiting on you Laxus Dreyar… I wouldn’t keep a girl like me waiting for long


	4. Chapter 4

Anime/Manga » Fairy Tail » Friends with Benefits  
Author: Princess.Of.Sayains   
Rated: M - English - Romance/General - Reviews: 27 - Published: 06-06-17 - Updated: 06-17-17 id:12519906  
It feels like it's been hours since I texted her, but it's only been thirty minutes… What the fuck is wrong with me? Laxus thought to himself as he lay in his bed at the hotel. He began wondering if it had been a mistake to text her. Maybe he sounded too desperate?

What was this girl doing to him? He was Laxus Dreyar, he never laid with a girl a second time. Why was Lucy Heartfilia so different? Why couldn't he get her out of his fucking head?

Laxus remembered the day that this all started. It wasn't the day he first met her, but many years later. It was after he was kicked out of the guild. After he was allowed to come back; the first time that he saw her in the guild hall, all those years later, he couldn't keep his eyes off of her. She was wearing a pair of sweat pants and a hoodie, her hair in a messy bun. He remembered thinking that she looked so beautiful, even though he could clearly tell she wasn't looking like that to impress someone.

Just then his phone bleeped, startling him. Grabbing his phone, smirking as he saw it was from Lucy.

Lucy: Maybe I have plans Sparky… What are you gonna do to make it worth my time?

Laxus' jaw actually dropped at the words on the screen. Worth her time huh? I wonder what's going through that girl's head.

Just then, Laxus smirked, figuring that she would need a little coaxing. She was risking a lot to come here, what if someone from the Thunder Legion saw her there? He would make sure to make it worth it for her. Laxus takes off his shirt, showing off his tattoo and guild mark. Laxus knew that she loved his tattoo; last night in his sleep, he felt her running her hands over it while she was trying to fall asleep. It was the most relaxing thing that he had felt in a long time.

Taking a picture of himself, he smiled and sent it to her, hoping it would entice her to come.

Laxus: I think that this is enough of a reason Princess(;

Laxus laid there and waited for a reply. He played a stupid candy game on his phone that Evergreen got him into. Soon his phone beeped, making him smile as he read her reply.

Lucy: Okay that's a good point…. But not a good enough one Mr. Dragon Slayer…. Care to tell me what hotel you're at? In case I decide to show up(;

Ooooh someone's being feisty. Laxus smirked at the thought, he wondered what she had in store for him "In case she showed up" Laxus laughed and rolled his eyes, he knew that she was going to come. Just because he knew it, didn't mean he couldn't mess with her a little bit. Taking off his boxers quickly, he grabbed his semi-hard erection in his hand and started to stroke, thinking about her gorgeous body, making sure he was standing proud for the picture he was about to take for her.

Once he took the picture, he quickly sent it, hoping that it didn't take her long to get here. Laxus put his hands behind his head and relaxed, closing his eyes as he thought about what Lucy actually looked like in his hoodie.

Another beep from his phone took him out of his little daydream. Laxus wasn't prepared for what he saw on the screen; there stood Lucy, right outside his hotel room, wearing what looked to be only his hoodie. Laxus took a deep breath, her smell hitting him like a freight train. He began to wonder why he hadn't smelled her on the way up here. Maybe his mind was too occupied with thoughts of her to notice.

Luxy: I'm waiting on you Laxus Dreyar… I wouldn't keep a girl like me waiting for long.

Laxus quickly got off the bed and went to the door, grabbing a towel to wrap around his waist. Opening the door, Laxus stood there and stared at the blonde beauty in front of him. She had really outdone herself this time. "Well well well, look who decided to show up." He said with a smirk on his face before he pulled her into his hotel room.

Once the door was shut, the Lightning Dragon Slayer didn't waste a second. Immediately he pinned her up against the door, her hands above her head. He felt her shiver underneath his body, causing him to get even more excited. Pressing his body closer to hers, he leaned his head down to her neck and started to kiss and nip at it, making Lucy moan loudly.

"Someone missed me I see?" Laxus smirked against the skin on her neck before giving her one more nip. He backs away and takes a good look at her, groaning internally at how gorgeous she was.

Lucy felt Laxus' eyes on her the entire time, making her blush. She had never had a man stare at her like that before. If he likes how I look now, just wait untilI take off his hoodie. Lucy thought, bringing a devious smirk to her face.

Laxus saw the look, wondering what was going on in her head. "Care to share what you're smirking about Blondie?"

"Just thinking of a little surprise that I have for you." She walked toward him, her finger pushing on his chest, making him go backwards until the back of his knees hit the bed. Laxus looked up at the blonde in shock as he pushed her onto the bed.

Where did all of this confidence come from? It's not like she was shy before, but she was never this assertive. It's sexy as hell, that's for sure. Laxus thought as she straddled his waist and started to undo the buttons on his purple shirt. He heard a small moan escape her lips once she got a good look at his body, making him smirk as he puts his hands on her hips. "What's the surprise?"

Lucy leans in, giving Laxus a passionate kiss. Her hands immediately went to his hair and his hands gripped her hips tighter, making her moan in pleasure. As their lips moved together, Lucy's tongue slowly ran across Laxus' lower lip. The Dragon Slayer groaned and pulled her as close as he could, needing to feel her body against his.

"Take off the hoodie Laxus…. Your surprise is underneath." Lucy's voice was like a breath right in his ear, making a growl erupt from Laxus' chest. Someone sounds excited. I hope that this works. Lucy thinks as she feels his hands pull on the hoodie; his eyes growing darker, hungrier with every inch he pulled the hoodie up. Once it was finally off of her, Laxus threw it across the room, never once taking his eyes off of the blonde in his lap.

"What's all this for?" Laxus asked as his hands moved from her hips to her nicely rounded ass. His hands massaged her cheeks roughly, making Lucy groan in need. She looked into his eyes before she took a hold of his blonde locks again, a hiss coming from his mouth at how hard she tugged.

"This is to show you that I can handle anything you decide to throw at me." Lucy smiles at the confused look on his face. "I can tell that you're holding back when we sleep together. I'm not made of glass Laxus… I'm tired of men treating me like they're going to hurt me because I'm a woman and for some reason that makes me weaker than them. I figured you'd be different Laxus, but it looks like you're just like all the other guys I dated." Lucy gives him a devious smirk, wondering if he would take the bait.

"Oh yea?" The growl in Laxus' chest grew deeper as he looked into Lucy's eyes. His eyes resembled the darkest of thunderstorms. Lucy shivered as she looked into them, never getting enough of the look that he was giving her right now.

"Prove me wrong Mr. Dragon Slayer." Lucy's lips were millimeters away from his as she spoke.

Before she could blink, She was pinned against the bed with her hands held above her head. His chest was pressed tightly against hers; She was even able to feel him growling, the ultimate turn on. Lucy bit her lip and looked into his eyes, knowing that she was in for it now.

"You naughty girl." Laxus smirked, his lips tracing from her shoulder to her ear. "You sure you're ready for this?" He whispered, licking the shell of her ear gently. Lucy moaned and turned her head, giving him a kiss that left The Laxus Dreyar completely breathless.

Wrapping her thighs around his waist, she gently ground against his erection, moaning loudly as she pulled away from his lips panting. "Is that enough of an answer?" Lucy purred as she looked at the Dragon Slayer through lidded eyes.

Laxus smirked and grasped her hips roughly, stilling them. "That's the perfect answer Princess… I'm going to fuck you so hard you forget your name." His lips claimed hers once more while his hands busied themselves with shredding her clothing away from her. He chuckled as he heard her gasp and look around at the remains of her clothes.

"You didn't have to do that you know. I would've taken them off for you." She glared at him playfully. In all honesty she thought that was the hottest thing in the world. She couldn't get enough of this man.

"Oh yea? Well my way was faster." His lips were now millimeters from hers; he could taste her breath on his tongue, making him want to groan. His fingers entered her roughly, two of them scissoring her as his tongue swept across her lower lip.

Lucy wasn't able to stay angry for long; once his fingers entered her body, she was rendered speechless as she clung to the Dragon Slayer. Her hands went into his hair, tugging on it as she moaned into his ear. "Yea that's it… Oh Fuck… Laxus…" She moaned quietly in his ear, knowing that he could hear her perfectly.

Laxus groaned and added a third finger, watching as her eyes rolled in pleasure. He could do this all night long. It didn't matter that he had to be up at seven the next morning, it was all worth it to watch her face as he pleased her, listening to the beautiful noises that came out of her mouth. It was enough to make him twitch in his boxers just thinking about it.

"That's it Princess, let everyone know who's fucking the shit outa you." Laxus groaned in her ear, thankful that his teammates were several stories below the two of them, or else they might hear this.

Lucy moaned his name, arching her back as she felt her walls begin to clamp down on his fingers, signaling her first orgasm of many to come. By the way that Laxus was looking at her, she knew that they weren't going to stop until both of them were completely sated.

Then, his fingers did something unexpected. Instead of thrusting in and out of her roughly, he plunged his fingers into her center, moving them around of his own accord, causing her to scream his name as she came all over his hand, her juices coating his hand and wrist.

With lidded eyes, Lucy looked at the gorgeous man on top of her. He was slowly bringing his hand up her body, letting her juices make a trail. Slowly, Laxus began to lick his fingers, moaning at the taste of them.

Once all of her essence was removed from his hand, he leaned down and kissed her passionately. Lucy moaned into the kiss, tasting herself on his tongue. As he pulled away, Laxus gave her a devious smile. "Don't think I'm finished with you Princess, I haven't had my fill of your delicious pussy yet." He smirked at her before he began to lick a trail down her body, kissing and nipping along the way.

Still not completely over her first orgasm, Lucy's skin was sensitive to his touch. She definitely didn't expect him to go down on her at a time like this. She had just confessed that she wanted him to fuck the shit out of her, why is he not doing that?

As if reading her mind, Laxus chuckled. "I see that look on your face… In order to fuck the shit out of you for hours on end, I'm getting you all worked up first. This way it will make it a lot more pleasurable for you." He says as he reached her thighs, kissing them gently. His hands spread her legs slowly before trailing to her lips, massaging them slowly as he looked up at her, giving her a lopsided grin.

Lucy was starting to love this side of Laxus. She bucked her hips into his hands and groaned, needing more friction than she was getting from him. "Please… Please Laxus I need you." Lucy panted as she looked into his eyes, knowing that he loved when she begged for him. "I want that tongue of yours to work its magic." She whispered to him.

This girl is going to be the fucking death of me I swear…. Laxus thought as his hands spread her lips apart, groaning at the sight. Her core was glistening from the remains of her last orgasm and her growing lust. Laxus slowly leaned in, letting the flat of his tongue swoop across her womanhood. Dear Mavis… This girl tastes fucking heavenly… He thought as he began to devour her. His tongue massaged her clit, slowly circling it as his left hand began to creep closer to her core, circling it but not entering just to tease her.

Lucy bit her lip and did all that she could not to come undone by the things that he was doing to her. Her thighs were tightly pressed against his head and she could tell that he loved every second of it. She slowly thrust her hips into his mouth, causing a tingling sensation in her stomach that she loved. The tingle became more pronounced, making her moan in pleasure before she realized what he was doing.

Laxus was channeling his magic into his tongue, causing small spurts of lightning to enter her. The sensation was heavenly; Lucy had never felt anything like it before. His tongue made its way to her clit, causing Lucy to moan loudly, his tongue flicking her clit quickly.

Screaming in ecstasy, Lucy gripped his hair; Her hands tugged on his blonde locks, causing the Dragon Slayer to groan. His eyes met hers, the rest of the world seemed to melt away as the two wizards gazed at each other. Laxus was the one to break the stare, winking at the girl below him.  
Lucy blushed, biting her lip at him before she winked back at the Dragon Slayer. Her hands slowly began to massage his scalp, causing him to purr happily.

Laxus was completely shocked, he was unaware he could make such a noise.

The feeling of him purring on her most sensitive part made her scream his name in ecstasy. She felt her orgasm in her entire body, but he didn't stop. He kept licking her and purring on her sensitive nub, causing her to scream his name over and over again. Laxus chuckled and pulled away for a moment, letting her catch her breath.

Once she was breathing semi-normally, the Dragon Slayer quickly crawled up her body, keeping her legs around his shoulders. He was so ready to be inside of her it was driving him to the brink of insanity. "You ready Princess? I know my cock is fucking ready for you." Laxus growled, letting his head tease her entrance.

"If you don't get inside of me within the next minute, I'll claw your eyes out." Lucy glared at him. Laxus' eyes widened for a fraction of a second before he complied with her request, filling her completely. The both of them moaned in unison, looking into each other's eyes as his hips slammed against her legs, going at a bruising pace.

Lucy had never been fucked like this. Her eyes rolled as her back arched into him. Laxus chuckled and leaned down, giving her a new angle as he put his arms down on the sides of her head, ramming into her. "Feel good Princess?" Laxus whispered in her ear as he licked the shell of her ear.

Whimpering at the action, Lucy looked at him before she pulled him close for a passionate kiss. This encouraged Laxus to quicken the pace, slamming into her and bruising her thighs. He hoped she didn't hurt too much in the morning. "F-Feels soooooo good… I'm so close Laxus… make me cum all over that cock of yours." Lucy winked at him, knowing how to get him going.

Laxus growled deep in his chest, looking down at her. "Your wish is my command." He smirked before he took her thighs in his hands, pushing her farther into the mattress, pounding into her mercilessly. He felt her sweet walls clamp around his cock, making him groan as his thrusts became desperate.

They came together, screaming each other's names as they climaxed. They collapsed onto the bed, pulling out of her in the process. "Wow… That was amazing… " Lucy panted as she looked at him.

Laxus chuckled and moved so that he was lying next to her. He looked at her gorgeous body before looking up at her. "Glad you liked it, most people hate when I go all out like that." He had been told by multiple women that he could be too rough; but once again, Lucy was different.

"I looooooved it" Lucy smiled. "I've never felt so great after having sex in my life; you're the best."

Laxus smiled at her and nodded, feeling exhausted. He couldn't believe that this little blonde girl had taken that much out of him. He had never been this tired after sex. This girl was full of surprises…

Laxus smiled down at Lucy, seeing that the girl was already asleep while he was day dreaming. He pulled the covers over the both of them, pulling her closer to him while kissing her ear. "Good night Lucy." He whispered to her before falling asleep.

Cana was lying in bed with Bixlow in his hotel room. The seith mage was already fast asleep, much to Cana's disappointment. She was playing on her phone when she faintly heard someone yell Lucy's name. That couldn't of been Laxus would it? It sounded like him… But why would he say that name?  
All that Cana knew was she was going to have to have a little chat with a certain celestial wizard. Pulling her up in her cell phone, Cana sends her a text message, smirking lightly, hoping she was right.

Cana: What are you up to girly? (; Is someone having some fun in a hotel? I heard someone scream your name lmao


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning came way too early for the Dragon Slayer. He heard his 6:30 alarm go off and he groaned, wanting to zap his phone. Laxus sat up, rubbing his eyes before he ran his hands through his hair. He felt the blonde beauty move next to him as well. "What time is it?" Lucy groaned as she rolled over in the bed, facing him

.  
"Fucking 6:30… Sorry, I have to get up and go out on my mission. You're more than welcome to stay here. I wouldn't mind coming back to your sexy ass in my bed." Laxus smirked down at her before he kissed her lightly. He got off the bed and got into the shower. He hoped that the shower would wake him up, he was going to need every ounce of energy he had for today. The client wasn't specific on what they were going to be doing today, which made Laxus irritated and nervous.

While that worried him slightly, the thing that was more pressing on his mind was whether or not Lucy was going to stick around. Laxus closed his eyes, letting the water rinse his hair while he listened to see if Lucy had moved. Fortunately for him, he could faintly hear her snoring in the bed, making him chuckle softly. Looks like she's staying then… Thank Mavis.

Laxus was shocked by how relieved he was that she was sticking around. Normally when he had women at his hotel or his home they would be gone before he fell asleep. Why was it that she was so different?

As Laxus got out of the shower, he quickly dried off and wrapped the towel around his waist, going to find some clothes. He could hear her snoring lightly as he walked passed the bed. I could get used to seeing her there…Laxus smiled at the thought of him waking up every day to her in his bed. Getting dressed quickly, he thought about just leaving, but once he looked over at the bed again, Lucy was starting to stir awake. He watched as she slowly got up and walked over to him. He was pulling up his cargo shorts when she stopped him.

Laxus looked down at the wizard, watching her every move as she looked up into his eyes. He could see the dark blush that stained her cheeks. She looks nervous… What is she up to? He thought as he looked at her. "Can I help you?" He asks with a kind smile on his face.

Lucy bit her lip nervously as she took his hands into hers, making his shorts fall out of his grasp. She saw the curious look that he gave her, causing her to turn redder. Slowly, she got to her knees, taking her hands out of his and making her way to his boxers. "You were so amazing for me last night. I thought that I would surprise you this morning with a little present before you left." Lucy smiled as she had managed to pull down his boxers, freeing his manhood.

Laxus didn't know what to say, he just leaned back against the dresser and let the blonde vixen in front of him have whatever she desired. Taking his cock into her hand, she slowly began to stroke him. The feeling was dizzying to the Dragon Slayer, he watched her stroke him until he was half hard. She brought her mouth to his head and began to slowly kiss and lick his head.

Just then, there was a knock on the door. "Come on Boss Man… We gotta go!" Bixlow shouted from the door. Laxus looked down at Lucy, she was smirking up at him before she plunged her mouth onto his cock.

"G-Gimme a God damned minute Bixlow!" He hollered to the man outside of their bedroom. He was too busy watching the blonde goddess in front of him to do anything. It's not like he wanted to stop her; The Thunder Legion would just have to wait for him.

"Good boy, now stay quiet, or else they'll hear you." Lucy whispered before plunging down on his cock repeatedly. His hands instinctively gripped her head and rammed her onto his twitching member. Although she had only just started, he was already nearly at his climax. It was nearly a record for him.

Another knock at the door, and Laxus was about to send a lightning bolt outside of the bedroom. A female voice was at the door this time. "Gods damn it Laxus hurry the hell up!" Evergreen yelled from the other side of the door. She was tired of waiting on him.

Lucy purred softly onto his cock, causing it to twitch in anticipation of his orgasm that was coming quickly. Laxus growled and shoved his cock down her throat, letting his cum go down her throat with ease. "Lucy… Fuck…" Was all he was able to say as he came down from his orgasm. Quickly he got his boxers and shorts on, knowing his team was waiting on him. He smiled and grasped her chin, making her look at him before he kissed her. "Thanks for the surprise Princess" He whispered before heading toward the door.

"I'll see you when you get back." Lucy smiled before she went to the bed, turning on the television. Laxus was surprised at the statement, but he was glad that she decided to stick around. He smiled and nodded to her before he walked out the door.

Lucy couldn't believe that she was laying in Laxus' hotel room waiting for him to get back. She hadn't checked her phone at all that morning, but she saw that there was a light blinking on it. She picks it up and smiles, seeing that Cana had texted her.

All the color drained from her face once she saw what the text message said.

Cana: What are you up to girly? (; Is someone having some fun in a hotel? I heard someone scream your name lmao

Lucy was trying desperately to figure out what she was going to tell the card mage. Well… In her defense, Cana had no idea where she was right now. Not only that, they were in a hotel; there could be hundreds of Lucy's in a hotel this size. With that in mind, she easily sent her a reply.

Lucy: I wish it was my name being screamed! Lol nope it wasn't me I'm on a mission with Erza and Natsu right now.

Hoping that was enough to satisfy her, Lucy put her phone away and laid back in the bed comfortably. She had pulled on one of Laxus' shirts and was laying there watching television. She wondered how long she was going to stay here, she knew that Levy would need her car back. Lucy decided to call her, hoping that she would answer.

"H-hey Lu, what are you up to?" Lucy smiled when her friend answered.

"Hey Levy, I was wondering if you were doing anything today. I'm still at the hotel, but I don't want you to be without your car. I'll gladly drive it back and take a bus back here if I need to."

"Oh no don't worry about it Lu… I-I don't need it today. You can just get it to me tomorrow." Levy sounded rushed; not only that, Lucy could hear a distinctive chuckle in the background, signaling there was a Dragon Slayer with her.

Lucy smirked and shook her head. "Okay Levy darling, by the way tell Gajeel I said hello." She laughed before hanging up on her. Now that that was taken care of, Lucy had the rest of the day to do as she pleased. She got up and went to the bathroom, hoping that it was as nice as the bedroom she was in. Her eyes widened as she saw the giant Jacuzzi tub to the side.

Smiling brightly, she found some bubble bath, putting it into the hot water that she had started moments before. Slowly settling into the tub, Lucy closed her eyes happily and let the water melt her knots away. Lucy hadn't realized how sore she really was until she had gotten into the bath. Laxus had really done a number on her.

Just thinking of the Lightning Dragon Slayer sent shivers down her spine. Lucy was lying in the tub, wondering what it would feel like to have him in here with her. She imagined his arms wrapping around her waist as his nose ran along her neck.

This guy's got me wrapped around his finger… Dear Mavis help me… Lucy shook her head and ran her fingers through her wet hair, washing it quickly.  
Once she was finished with her bath, she got out and dried off, going to find something to wear. She could ask Virgo to bring her an outfit; but as she went to Laxus' suitcase, she saw a black t-shirt with a lightning bolt on the side. She smiled and decided to take a few pictures of her wearing it; making sure to keep her face and her guild mark out of the photos. Once she was finished, she smiled and laid on the bed, pressing send.

Her phone beeped a couple of seconds later. She was surprised to see that it was from Cana and not Laxus. As she read the text message, her eyes widened, not knowing what to say to the text.

Cana: I don't think so missy… I did some digging and the two of them are at the guild right now. Not only that, I see Levy's car in the parking lot.

Cana: Did she let you borrow her car for a late night booty call with a certain someone? (; I gotta know all the details!

Lucy was in for it now… She had to think of something, and she had to think of it quickly. But she knew that Cana would find out the truth one way or another. She might as well tell her who she was with… But she didn't think that she was ready for the guild to know that she was friends with benefits with Laxus either. She decided that it would probably be best if she just told the card mage, it would make her life easier.

Lucy: Room 613… I'll tell you but you have to promise not to tell anyone okay?

It felt only like two seconds before there was a knock at the door. Lucy rolled her eyes and smiled as she went to the door. She opened it and the smiling face of Cana greeted her before she ran in. "Whose room is this?" She asked while she looked around, trying to figure it out.

Lucy sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you." She saw Cana looking through the suitcase, kind of surprised she hadn't figured it out by now. Once she was done looking in the suitcase, she looked on the outside, finding a tag.

"Jackpot…. Lucy Heartfilia you naughty girl! I can't believe you just had sex with Laxus! Oh my god!" Cana was way too excited for Lucy's liking. As she looked at her, she prayed that she wouldn't tell anyone.

"Remember you said you promised you wouldn't tell anyone? Cana I'm serious… We don't want anyone knowing about this. " She looks at the card mage, seeing that she had calmed down a little. "This isn't the first time it's happened." Lucy blushed, looking away from her. "Ever since the last big Fairy Tail party… We're friends with benefits."

Cana had no idea what to say, she was shocked to know that Laxus had actually had sex with someone more than once. "So… exactly how many times since the big party?" She asked deviously.

Lucy had to laugh at the look on her face, she couldn't believe that she had asked her that. "Every night since then… The last two of which I have stayed the night with him. The last time I left early that morning before the Thunder Legion showed up, but this time he wanted me to stay."  
Cana looked at the Celestial Wizard in disbelief. "I can't believe it… like I almost don't believe this… am I dreaming?" Cana laughed and looked at her. "But in all seriousness, I'm happy for you. I didn't think that anyone could even come close to tying him down." She smiles genuinely before standing. "Alright it's time to see the sexy pictures! I know that he sends them to you." Cana smirked and jumped onto the bed.

Lucy chuckled and shook her head. "I should've known that was coming. Alright fine I'll show you, you perv." She says as she sits next to her in the bed, pulling out her phone. She goes through the clothed and semi-clothed pictures that he had sent to her. Cana's jaw was in her lap the entire time she looked through the photos, making Lucy smile. "You like what you see?"

"Those muscles are to die for… You go girl!" She says laughing. Suddenly, Cana gets a devious look in her eye; Lucy cringed, unaware of what she was thinking. "Why don't we send him a few pictures while he's on his mission. That's what I was going to do to Bix while he was gone." Cana smirked and sat up in bed.

Lucy rolled her eyes at the card mage before smiling. "Alrighty." Lucy laughed before she laid down, taking off the pair of shorts she had on. She poses for the camera and gives it a sexy smirk. After Cana took the picture, she showed it to Lucy. Once she gave it an approving smile, she saved it; she would send these to him later.

After hours of taking pictures and chatting, the girls said their goodbyes. Lucy lay in bed, looking through the pictures that she had taken, she would definitely save some of these for later. She picked a couple of her favorite ones and sent them to the Dragon Slayer. She couldn't wait to see what his reaction will be.

Within seconds her phone beeped. She smiled excitedly as she looked at her phone.

Laxus: Well well… What are these for Princess? Does someone miss me? (;

He really loves calling me princess… I could definitely get used to this. Lucy blushed and bit her lip, sending him one more as a reply. This one was taken with some lingerie borrowed from Virgo. It was a black bra with yellow lace, with a pair of matching panties. The panties were embellished with lightning bolts on the sides.

Lucy: I think that this is enough of an answer ^.^

Lucy: How much longer Mr. Dragon Slayer?

Lucy got under the covers, preparing to get comfortable and take a nap. She was completely taken aback when there was a pillar of lightning in front of her. Laxus stood before her with a smirk on his face. "The Thunder Legion can be without their leader for a day." The smirk on his face softened to a smile,surprising the wizard in front of him.

"I agree 100 percent… but before anything happens, you have to take a shower or something." She says, squinting her nose. "What were you doing today? Goodness you stink."

Laxus rolled his eyes. "That's just an excuse to get me to go in the tub with you and I know it." He says glaring at her with a smirk on his face. "I don't know why you thought you'd need to do that. I was going to take a bath with you any way." The look on the blonde's face made Laxus chuck

"You were? Well that changes my plan a little." She says smiling as she got out of bed, heading toward the bathroom. She could hear him chuckle behind her, but he did follow. She felt his hands on her once she turned on the water. Wrapping his strong arms around her waist, Laxus smiles and kisses her head.

"Changes your plan huh? Well I'm glad that I could sway your opinion." Laxus spoke beside her ear, sending chills down her back. He got into the tub, hissing at the water's temperature; he didn't think she would like it this hot. Once he got adjusted, he smiled and relaxed, waiting on her to get in. "Come on Princess, get in." He smiles and lays his head back, completely relaxed.

Lucy was shocked at how relaxed he could be around her. She smiled and took off her clothing, making sure to give him a little show before getting in. Lucy leaned against the Dragon Slayer, smiling as she heard his contented sigh. "Better than being on a mission?"

"Much better…" Laxus sighed happily before he reached back and grabbed the soap and a cloth. He lathers it up and begins to wash her body off, taking his time getting to know her body. His hands run all over her body, causing her to make noises that drove him insane. Although he loved what she did to him, he wasn't sure she was ready for another round just yet. "How're your legs feeling?" He asked sheepishly.

Lucy smiled and turned in his grasp, facing the Dragon Slayer while she played with his tattoo and guild mark. "They're pretty sore, you really did a number on me last night." She looked up at him, causing him to squirm. Normally he would be happy when he left a woman sore, but with Lucy he felt awful that he bruised her thighs. Lucy looked at him, seeing that he was beating himself up for hurting her. She stroked his cheek gently and smiled. "It's alright Laxus, I enjoyed it just as much as you did. I don't mind getting a little banged up."

Laxus smiled down at the blonde in his arms. "You always know how to make me feel better Princess." He says before leaning down to kiss her gently, sending shivers over her body. Lucy's hand moved to his cheek, stroking it slowly as she kissed him back. Her other hand snaked around to play with his hair. She loved these little moments that they would have. It was times like this that Lucy thought that she actually had a chance with Laxus.

When the two of them pulled away from each other, they looked into each other's eyes, the world around them melting away. The only thing interrupting their moment, was their stomachs. The two growled in unison, embarrassing the hell out of the both of them. Lucy chuckles and plays with her hair. "It looks like we need to find something to eat."

Laxus nods and looks down at her. "We could order in? I don't really feel like leaving the hotel room." He says chuckling. Lucy smiled and nodded in agreement before getting out of the bathtub. She grabs a towel and dries herself off before wrapping it around her. She hands a towel to Laxus before walking out of the bathroom, going to the bed.

Lucy took off the towel and laid in bed, blushing as she watched his eyes rake over her body. He smiled at her before he got on his phone and ordered them some food. Once it was done, he turned onto his side and stroked the cheek of the blonde next to him. Lucy looked at him and leaned closer to him, causing him to make a soft purring noise from his chest.

"I hope you don't find this weird… but I absolutely love that purr you make." Lucy blushes and looks to him. "It's extremely calming, it makes me want to fall asleep." Lucy admits as she moves to lay her ear on his chest, laying on him.

Laxus looked at the Celestial Wizard in surprise, amazed that she actually liked the noises that he made. He smiled and held her close to him, purring gently as he stroked her hair. Her scent filled his nostrils and he couldn't help the small roll of his eyes that occurred at the delicious scent that invaded his nose.

The two stayed in this position until there was a knock at the door, breaking them from their trance. Laxus got up, putting on a pair of shorts before answering the door. He came back over with some pizza, making Lucy smile as she sat up. "Yum… Thanks." She says before she digs into the pizza.

Laxus smiled and nodded as he sat down, taking a slice as he leans back. The two of them ate in comfortable silence, occasionally conversing when they felt the need to. Laxus didn't know what to make of the situation that he had gotten himself into. He loved the fact that she was so comfortable to be around, although just thinking of talking to her sometimes gave him butterflies as of late.

After eating, Lucy looks at Laxus and smiles. "This has been a wonderful afternoon, but I think it's nap time." Lucy says with a chuckle before she snuggles up underneath the covers. Laxus looks down at her and chuckles.

"Go ahead and sleep Princess, I'll be here when you get up." He says before he pulls out his phone to play on it.

Lucy smiles and closes her eyes, wondering if one day she will tell Laxus her real feelings. She was so nervous that he would reject her and then call off their arrangement, but the way that he had been acting lately had her thinking differently.

He acts so different when we're together, I can tell it's different from times that he had been at the guild. That look that he gets when he looks into my eyes and the world just melts away... Dear Mavis I think I'm in love with this man…


	6. Chapter 6

Lucy was heading back to Magnolia that evening. Levy had called her while she was with Laxus saying that she needed her car back in the morning. Lucy figured it would just be easiest to bring it to her tonight, since tomorrow was the last day of the mission anyway. Even though she was sad that she had to leave Laxus, she was extremely excited that she got to see Levy and tell her about everything that happened.

Lucy: Hey girly! I'm about to leave the hotel and come back to town, I'll bring us some junk food and I'll tell you about my very interesting day ^.^

As she drove back to Magnolia, she thought about everything that had happened within the last 24 hours. She had gotten Laxus to unleash himself in the bedroom. She felt like the most important girl in the world. Although she was extremely sore, none of that mattered to her. She loved every second that he gave himself to her in that way.  
Her phone beeping pulled her away from her thoughts of Laxus. She smiled when she saw that it was Levy.

Levy: Okay… Gajeel is over at the moment, but I'll get the tea ready Lu(: I'll kick him out if he starts to interrupt our fun.

Smiling at her reply, Lucy hurried to the closest convenient store, grabbing all of her and Levy's favorite sweet foods. She was surprised to see that Gajeel was over at her house, especially at this time of night, but she was glad that her friend was making progress with the Iron Dragon Slayer. The two of them were practically made for each other. Once she had bags full of sweets, she checked out and went back o the car, trying to get to her best friend as quickly as possible.

Seeing her apartment in sight, Lucy looked at her phone. She knew that Laxus was probably still asleep. He was falling asleep right before she left; maybe she would leave him a voice mail. Once she was parked in the parking lot, Lucy pulled up his number, calling him.

"Hey Princess, everything okay?" He sounded sleepy, like he had just woken up. Lucy smiled softly and ran a hand through her hair. He sounded so sexy when he is just woken up.

"Yea everything's alright. I just wanted to call you and tell you I made it to town." Lucy said sheepishly.

She could hear him chuckle softly, making her smile. "Well I appreciate that. Will I be seeing you tomorrow?" He asks curiously. Lucy smiled before she was about to tell him yes, but she remembered that her rent was due soon. She would have to take a job; although, she already had most of her rent, she would only have to take a small job if she wanted to.

"Uhm… Well I need to take a job within the next couple days. My rent is due in a week and I only need one small job to get it done. You can uhm.. Go along if you like. I wouldn't mind your company on the trip." Lucy said nervously. She knew that they were only friends with benefits, but friends would go on missions together right? Maybe this was the perfect opportunity to get out of the "friend zone."

"Y-yeah I'll go with you… I'll meet you at the guild tomorrow morning and we can find a job?" He sounded nervous on the phone, Lucy began to think that maybe this wasn't such a good idea.

"Okay that's fine. I'll see you tomorrow." Lucy smiled before she grabbed all of the stuff she had bought for the two girls and headed inside.

"Okay Princess. See you tomorrow." He says before hanging up the phone. It didn't matter now many times Laxus called Lucy Princess, she didn't think she would ever get used to it. The blush on her cheeks was nearly as red as Erza's hair. Making her way to the door, she tried her hardest not to think anymore of the Dragon Slayer, but kept her mind preoccupied by the situation at hand.

Walking up the steps to her apartment, the more excited Lucy got to see Levy. The door was already open and ready for her to walk in once she had gotten sight of it. Walking in, she smiled and saw Levy and Gajeel relaxing on the couch with some tea. It looked as though Levy was wearing one of his shirts, but the Celestial Wizard couldn't be sure.

"Hey Lu! So tell me all about your night." Levy smirked lecherously. This caused the Iron Dragon Slayer to look up at Lucy in alarm. She could tell that he was extremely surprised at the scent of which Dragon Slayer was on her.

"You and Sparky huh? I didn't think you'd be able to handle someone like that. " He says in complete alarm.

"Yea… Have been for almost a week now." Lucy blushed a little as she looked at him. She didn't know what else to say to him. Levy looked like she could've started rolling she was laughing so hard at the expression on the Iron Dragon Slayer's face. "It started after the last big Fairy Tail Party." She explained as she looked at him. "We've seen each other every night since." She says smiling a little.

Levy smiles at the two of them. "Come on Lu! Let's go to my room and chat." She said as she looked at Lucy, giving her a smirk before taking her hand and practically dragging her to her bedroom. Shutting and locking the door behind them.

I had no idea she was the blonde that he always talked about. I wonder if she knows how much he actually likes her. The Dragon Slayer was lost in thought as the girls snuck away to talk about Blondie's night. All those months of training that they had together, she was the girl that Laxus always talked about. He always called her 'The blonde at the guild' whenever he would refer to her. Since there are so many members of Fairy Tail, Gajeel decided it wouldn't be worth his time or effort to try and figure out who it was.

The only girl that actually made the Laxus Dreyar a complete mess was the little Celestial Wizard. Gajeel could hardly believe what he was hearing. From the stories that he was told by Laxus, she was a hell of a beast in the sack, but that's not what attracted him to her. He began to think about the last time that they trained together, when Laxus had told Gajeel his true feelings.

Today had been an especially tough match for the Iron Dragon Slayer. Gajeel could tell that Laxus was putting everything that he had into this match. What surprised him was that Gajeel was keeping up with the Lightning Dragon Slayer; what was up with him? Normally he never acted like this. After the fourth direct hit in a row, Gajeel looked at him, backing away before sitting on the ground. "What's got your panties in a wad Sparky? If I normally hit you four times in a row you'd beat me to a bloody pulp. "

Laxus chuckled softly and ran a hand through his hair. "Just got a lot on my mind today metal head." The Iron Dragon Slayer looked up at his sparring partner in disbelief. Normally he wouldn't be so nonchalant about being beaten like that, and where the fuck had his cocky attitude gone?

"Alright now what's up? All this bullshit on your mind is making it hard for you to fight, so spill it so I can get back to pounding your ass gihee." Gajeel snickered, loving the look on the other Dragon Slayer's face when he realizes that he's right.  
Laxus took a seat on the grass and sighed, knowing with as bad as his fighting was, there was no getting out of this conversation. "So… There's this girl…"

"A girl? That's what's got your panties in a fucking wad? You're fucking Laxus Dreyar, you could have any girl within a 200mile radius from the stories I've heard, why are you worried about a girl?" Gajeel looked at his trainer in shock. In all the years that he had heard things about Laxus, having girl troubles was NEVER on the list of things that he heard. From a lot of the things that he has heard, he was a womanizer. Why was this one girl so different to him?

Seeing the look on the Dragon Slayer's face made him want to take back his words. Laxus looked like he was really having a hard time with his. Gajeel sighs, thinking of something to say to make him feel better. "Alright Sparky, spill it… I know you want to."

Laxus sighs and leans back, thinking of what he was going to say first. He couldn't have everyone finding out that the girl that he fell for was none other than the guilds 'sweet and innocent' Celestial Wizard. "She's in the guild, but that's all you're getting to know on who she is. No one else can know about this." He says to Gajeel.

The Iron Dragon Slayer rolled his eyes impatiently as he looks at his trainer. "Yeah yeah, now just get on with it… And don't you dare think about leaving out any detail. I wanna know everything from the beginning." Gajeel smirked as he looked at Laxus. "I need to know how badly this girl has you under her little spell."

Laxus rolled his eyes and looked at the Iron Dragon Slayer, knowing there was no way out of this. "Alright… It all started when I was reinstated back into the guild by Gildarts. The day that I came back I saw her just sitting at the bar. I'd seen her before because her and I weren't on the best of terms during the whole Phantom Lord raid and everything that happened afterwards. We hadn't spoken to each other since I had left. When I walked in the door, it was like I was seeing her for the first time." Laxus got a daydreaming look on his face. Gajeel knew that he wasn't all there as he was telling the story. Gajeel thought it was kind of cute, not that he would ever admit it to anyone else.

"Okay what do you mean by seeing her for the first time? You said you'd seen her already." Gajeel questioned.

"What I mean is when I saw her for the first time ever, she had no effect on me. Once I was reinstated and I saw her again, it was like… The entire world melted away when I saw her. I have never had that happen before. I didn't know what the fuck to do so I ran and avoided contact with her as much as humanly possible. Since our crowds don't mingle a lot it made it easy." Laxus shrugged, trying to recollect everything.

"There was one mission that she decided to stay behind from. I don't know or care why, but her team was away when the last big Fairy Tail party happened. That's when I took it as my opportunity to strike. We danced at the party and it was like… we were the only two on the dance floor. Once it was over, she looked into my eyes and I was a fucking goner. We've seen each other every night since that party."  
Laxus says smirking deviously. "She is one hell of a partner, she can take me nearly at my full power and it doesn't seem to bother her. I've always had to restrain my power around women, but she thinks that it's sexy." He says smirking. "She's perfect."

Gajeel was shocked to say the least at everything that Laxus had said. If he had been with her every night, he was surprised that he didn't smell her scent on Laxus. It could also be possible that the girl hangs out with one or more of the Dragon Slayers in the guild, so keeping the scent off of the both of them would be crucial. The way that he looked up at the sky when he talked about the mystery girl was priceless. It reminded Gajeel of the way that Levy said he looked at her occasionally. "It sounds like someone has found his mate, gihee."  
Gajeel laughed at the shocked look on Laxus' face. It was as if he didn't even think of that as a possibility.

"Mate? I thought that was only a first generation Dragon Slayer thing?" Laxus said in disbelief. He didn't know why he hadn't realized that until now.

Gajeel smiled at the Lightning Dragon Slayer. "Exactly how much do you know about Dragon Slayer's Laxus? Whether it be the first or second generation. They both are the exact same when it comes to how a Dragon Slayer finds a mate. As far as I know the only difference between the first and second generations are the way that they become Dragon Slayers."

Now it was Laxus' turn to be shocked. He had never bothered to learn a whole lot about Dragon Slayers because he figured since he just had a lacrima behind his eye he wouldn't need to worry about anything except the magic aspect. "Well now it seems like you have some things to teach me Lightning Rod. Now let's get back to training, we can talk about all this at a later time. I feel like getting back to the ass kicking I should've been giving you." Laxus laughs and stands up, preparing to start their training once again.

-.

"Gajeel! Hello, Earthland to Gajeel!" Levy yelled as she waved her hands in front of the Iron Dragon Slayer, breaking him from the daydream that he had been having. He looks down at the short script mage and sees that Lucy is already gone. How long had he been there daydreaming?

"Huh? Sorry Shrimp I was a little out of it." He says rubbing the back of his head.

"I could tell, oh well it wasn't super important anyway, just girl talk." She says smiling at the Iron Dragon Slayer. "We can go back to watching the movie now if you'd like.

Gajeel looks at the script mage and sighs softly. "Actually, I think it's time we had a little talk about why Lucy was here." He says looking at her. "You know I've been training with Sparky for a couple of months right?"

Levy nods. "Yeah, but what does that have to do with anything? How did you even know that's who we were talking about?"

Gajeel tries to think of a way to say this without making the little wizard freak out. "You forget Shrimp, I'm a Dragon Slayer, I have a nose just like the rest of them. I smelled his scent all over her. I don't care about what you two talked about, but there may be more to the story that you need to hear." He says as he readjusts himself on the couch. "How much do you know about Dragon Slayers?" He asked her.

"Not a whole lot… Mostly only what I've read in books and watching the four Dragon Slayers at the guild, why?" Levy asks him curiously.

Gajeel sighed, wondering if she knew this little tidbit of information. "Well… Once Dragon Slayers find a partner that is a good fit for them, they mate. When a Dragon Slayer mates, it's for life. There is no break up and then get back with someone when it comes to Dragon Slayers. Once they've found that one person that they're supposed to be with, that's it. I think that Blondie is supposed to be Laxus' mate. Ever since I've been training with Sparky he's been talking about a blonde girl that was in the guild, but that was all the information he ever gave me. If I would've known it was her, I probably would've told you sooner. He likes her a lot more than he is letting on to anyone, even himself."

Levy's eyes widened at the words coming out of the Dragon Slayer's mouth. "You're telling me that Lucy is Laxus' mate? OH MY GOD I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!" The little script mage squeal in excitement. Gajeel tried to cover his ears quickly, but he wasn't fast enough, the squeal making it into his ears and making them ring.

"Jesus Shrimp! Not so loud!" He says looking at her. Once she had calmed down, he looks at her and smiles a little. "I know you've got something up your sleeve to help them out so you might as well spill it." He says as he looks at the small girl next to him.

"I've got something more than that Mr. Dragon Slayer. I've got the perfect plan to get them together! It'll be fantastic!" She says with a smile plastered right on her happy little face.

Gajeel rolled his eyes and put his hands up in the air. "I don't want to be a part of whatever you're thinkin' in that head of yours shrimp.

That's gotten me in nothing but trouble in the past. Besides, Don't you think that you should just leave them alone? I mean it is their relationship after all. I know that I wouldn't want anyone doing this to me. I like things to happen naturally." He says with a smirk on his face, looking at the blushing script mage.

"Oh come on please! It'll be helping the two of them out! Besides, the only thing that I'm going to do is provide them with the perfect opportunity to see that they can't live without each other." She says with a cute smile as she leans closer to him, knowing that he couldn't resist when she looked like that.

"God damn it… Alright fine I'll help you… What do you want me to do?" He asks nervously.

"Your job is easy… "Levy said, a devious smirk on her face. "All you have to do is teach Laxus about Dragon Slayers, so that he understands what he is going though, you just leave the rest to me." She says as she smiles, conjuring up the perfect plan within minutes.

"It's getting late gihee, I think it's time we hit the hay." He says as he looks down at the script mage. Even though he knew good and well that she had the plan already in her head and she wasn't stopping until it was done… Even if it took all night.

It was the wee hours of the morning when Levy finally had everything done for her plan. Gajeel was snoring happily on the couch across the room from her. She had just printed off the flyer before she looked down at her checklist. Everything seemed to be done and ready to go.

The "mission" that Levy was sending her on was simple enough. Find some books for the client and make sure that there are no hidden spells in the books. Levy had called one of her very dear friends, who was constantly looking for new material to read to help her with the task. He gave her five books on his list to read that were in an enormous library outside of town. Once Lucy got the books to him, she would receive her reward.

The job was simple enough, but would require a lot of work from Levy just to make it happen. There was one book that was not on his list that she added. The book was an extremely rare find and had a lot of magic power inside of it. What kind of magic power would be a surprise, since Levy didn't want to give it away (not even to the readers of this story just yet). Everything looked perfect; Even the flyer was convincing. Although this technically was a real job with a real client, there was just a little extra work in there from Levy to get the ball rolling.

Once she was finished with all of her work, she looks at the clock, realizing that she hadn't slept all night. Levy groaned and laid her head on the desk for just a moment. It's not like it mattered too much anyway, she could sleep all day once this task was done. She decided to leave the Dragon Slayer on the couch, better than waking him up this early.

Making her way down the street, Levy began to think about what Gajeel had said last night. When a Dragon Slayer mates, it's for life. There is no break up and then get back with someone when it comes to Dragon Slayers. Once they've found that one person that they're supposed to be with, that's it. She began to wonder who the rest of the Dragon Slayers would mate with. Honestly, she figured that it would've been Natsu to mate with Lucy instead of Laxus. As for Wendy, she felt like she was too young to be even thinking about that kind of thing yet.

Levy's mind began to wander to the last, unmentioned Dragon Slayer, Black Steel Gajeel. Just saying his name in her mind caused shivers to run down her spine. Everyone in the guild knew that Levy had the biggest crush on the Iron Dragon Slayer. She wondered if she would be picked as his mate. They have been getting closer as friends lately, but it seemed like that was all he saw her as.

After I make sure that Lucy is taken care of, I need to work on my own love life, Levy thought with a small smile on her face. Finally reaching the guild hall, Levy went up to the door and unlocked it, thanking Mavis that she had a key. Once inside, she turned on her phone light to get to the request board. She pinned the job onto the board and smiled triumphantly. She could go back home and finally go to sleep.

Except for the fact that there was a Dragon Slayer still on her couch. Levy began to wonder if he had left once he knew she was gone. Walking up the steps to her apartment, she hoped that he had stayed. She wanted to thank him for the information he gave her. Getting her keys out of her pocket, she unlocks the house. A smile crosses her face when she is greeted by Gajeel still sleeping soundly.

She walked over to the Dragon Slayer and grabbed a blanket that was on the couch and covered him in it before kissing his cheek softly. She blushed, not believing that she actually just kissed his cheek. Levy hurried to her room, shutting the door. I can't believe I just did that! But his skin was so soft and warm… I really need to get a grip…Levy thought to herself.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on her bedroom door. Levy's heart stopped as she heard his voice from the other side of the door. "Now I know you're not just gonna give me a kiss and not expect me to want more Shrimp…. Get out here."


	7. Chapter 7

Levy stood in the middle of her bedroom, unable to completely process what the Iron Dragon Slayer on the other side of the door had said. She  
hadn't realized that he had been awake when she kissed his cheek. Her mind was racing with thoughts of what he just said, did that mean he actually did have feelings for her?

The next knock on the door was much softer, Gajeel sighed and started to speak. "I think there's something we need to talk about Shri- I mean Levy.." he says in a soft tone, surprising the script mage.

As she opened the door, she looked up to see the soft smile of the Iron Dragon Slayer in front of her. There was a slight blush to his cheeks, making Levy smile at his expense. "What do we need to talk about?" She asked curiously.

Instead of speaking, Gajeel's hand reached out and lifted her chin to look into his eyes. Levy's knees grew weak as she looked into the Dragon Slayer's eyes, they were breathtaking to the script mage. Suddenly, Gajeel's chest was pressing against hers. When did that happen? He's so close to me...he smells delicious…

Levy heard the Dragon Slayer take a shaky breath before he started to speak. "I know I haven't been showing you how I… how I really feel about you." Gajeel pauses, as if he was trying to find the right words to say to the blue haired beauty in front of him. "Like I said earlier.. a Dragon and Dragon Slayer only have one person that are with. Once they mate, it's for life."

Gajeel'a heart skipped a beat and he was unable to speak properly. Damn Shrimp...you've got my head all kinds of messed up… "I-i have l-liked you for a long time Shrimp. I-I just haven't had the guts to say it to you… and I wanted to wait for the right time to tell you.. but you're my mate Shrimp." He says nervously, not sure if she was going to get scared at the thought of mating to him.

The script mage couldn't believe her ears. His mate? I can't believe it! She let off an internal scream before looking up at a flustered Gajeel in front of her. Her hand reaches up to stroke his cheek, surprising the Dragon Slayer.

"I think...I've had a feeling I was your mate for some time now." Levy admits to the man in front of her, making his eyes widen. Suddenly, Levy was being picked up and taken to her bed. With wide eyes, Levy squeaked and looked at the Dragon Slayer, wondering what had gotten into him. Levy looked up at him with wide eyes. "Uhm…" was all she could think to say, making the Dragon Slayer chuckle.

"I want to make things right between the two of us. I want to make us becoming mates something special, that's why I hadn't told you yet. I was waiting for the perfect opportunity." He says as his hands run through her hair. Her breath was coming in short spurts, she didn't think she was ever going to get used to this. "I want to wait until the perfect opportunity to make you my mate, but until that time comes...I guess I can settle for you just being my girl." He says with a smirk on his face.

Levy's heart was surely about to explode from all the strain that it has been going through because of this man today. The blush on her cheeks rivaled the color of Erza's scarlet locks. "Y-your girl?"

Gajeel gave her a soft smile and stroked her cheek, loving the look of blush on her cheeks. Gods, everything about her is perfect...and hopefully she's all mine. "Yes my girl...whataya say Shrimp?"

Levy's shocked expression turned into a beautiful smile. "Of course I'll be your girl." She says as she leans up to kiss his nose, making the Dragon Slayer smile. Gajeel wrapped his arms around the script mage, burying his face in her neck. Her scent was like a drug to him, she smelled of leather and lavender. He took in her scent, breathing heavily before planting several kisses along her neck.

Shivering from the touch she was receiving, Levy whimpered and tangled her fingers in his long black hair. The groan that came from his mouth sent pleasure straight to her core, making her moan.

"Seems like someone is enjoying this?" He whispers in her ear before kissing it softly. His lips trailed kisses from her ear all the way to her sweet lips, capturing them in a breathtaking kiss. As their lips moved together, Levy's hands massaged his scalp gently before moving to wrap around his neck.

Levy was the first to pull away, gasping for air as she looks at the man on top of her. She blushed and looked into his eyes, seeing all the feelings that she was too scared to express; that is, until now.

"I.. I don't want to wait. I think that now is the perfect time. We've been through so much together. Even though we haven't been a couple, I feel like we were close enough to each other that it was like we were dating. I would love nothing more than to be your girl." Levy says with a small smile.

Gajeel couldn't believe what he was hearing. She didn't want to wait to become his mate. Leaning down to kiss her, the Iron Dragon Slayer nipped at her lips softly. If he was going to take her, he was going to take his sweet time and make her scream her name for hours.

Before he could think more on this, there was a loud knock on the door.

-  
Lucy awoke the next morning in a daze. She looked around her room, expecting to have Laxus next to her in bed like last night. Seeing as that wasn't the case, she sighed and made her way into her kitchen to start some breakfast.

On her way to the kitchen, she was a little surprised that her team hasn't dropped by. Normally, they would be harassing her to cook for them by now, but there was no sign of them. Maybe they've finally learned to respect my personal space. That'd be a nice thought… Lucy thought to herself as she poured herself some cereal in a bowl.

Looking at her watch, she realizes it's a lot later than she thought, she was supposed to meet Laxus in his office in about twenty minutes and she hadn't even picked out the mission they were going on yet! Taking the last few bites, she nearly runs out of the house. It was a good thing that Fairy Tail was only a quarter mile away from her house.

Out of breath, the Celestial Wizard slowed her pace when she was nearly to the doors. She hoped that there would be at least one mission that would pique her interest. Most of the times when she went on missions, it would be Natsu or someone else that picked and she just tagged along.

Once she opened the doors to the guild hall, Lucy immediately went to the request board, ignoring everyone else there at the moment. She had to get a good mission before someone else picked it up. Her eyes scanned the board and she came across one that caught her eye.

Finding and reading some books for 30,000 jewel? This is perfect! I wonder why Levy hasn't grabbed this mission... oh well it's mine now Lucy thought to herself as she read the flyer. Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted something pink and blue headed her way. The voice was unmistakable as he started to speak.

"Hey Luce! Whatcha got there?" Natsu says as he walks up to her, putting his arm around her shoulder like he always did. Lucy smiled at her best friend and the blue exceed that followed him.

"A mission I'm about to take. It looked perfect for a little solo mission." She says as she shows him the flyer, hoping that he wouldn't ask her to go on a mission with him.

Just as she expected, Natsu looked at the flyer and then at her "Looks like a mission Levy would take. You sure you don't wanna go on a mission with the two of us? It would be just like old times. It feels like forever since we've gotten to go on a mission together." He says with a huge smile.

Lucy gave him a small smile. "I would love to Natsu… but can it wait until I get back? I really want to do this mission before Levy finds it and takes it." She looks up at him, seeing a disappointed look on his face.

Natsu shrugged, trying to seem like he didn't care. "It's fine...maybe some other time…" he says before walking away. Lucy watched him, shocked at how easily he gave up. Normally if she said no to going on a mission with him, he would beg for what seemed like hours.

What's gotten into him? Lucy wondered as she made her way to the back of the guild hall, remembering the secret entrance to the second floor Levy had showed her. Making her way to the library, she smirked and thought to herself. Never thought I would be sneaking around the guild hall to go see Laxus… this is like a dream come true. We're even going on a mission together. It's almost like he wants something more.

Spotting his office, she makes her way to it and knocks before opening the door. Her eyes widened at the sight in front of her. The first thing that she noticed was that the Lightning Dragon Slayer was wearing a pair of glasses. They made him look impossibly more sexy.

The second thing she noticed was Laxus wasn't wearing his usual purple button up shirt and slacks. Instead he was wearing a dark gray V-neck shirt, it was extremely tight; fitting deliciously to his every muscle, accentuating them.

She watched as he pushed his seat away from his desk her eyes trailing down his body to see he was wearing a pair of black sweatpants with the Fairy Tail Logo. Holy fuck… he's smoking hot… how did I get so god damned lucky? Lucy thought to herself as she smiled at the sexy man in front of her.

"If you take a picture it'll last longer Princess, although I won't complain about a hottie like you staring." He says with a smirk before walking over to her, giving her a passionate kiss. "What mission did you find for us?"

"It's easy… and you won't have to do anything." She says with a bright smile on her face. "All we have to do is find some books and I will read them to make sure there are no hidden spells in them. It'll be super easy, so we can spend most of the time doing whatever we want." She looks up at him, unable to contain her excitement about the trip. "We will leave in a couple of hours."

Laxus gave her a genuine smile, he couldn't believe how excited she was about this mission. "Sounds good to me. I'll pick you up at your apartment at 3:00." He said as his hands snuck around her waist, holding her close to him. Lucy's heart raced as she ran her hands along his chest, coming up his body to wrap around his neck. She could feel his rock hard body against hers, making her shiver.

"Sounds good to me. I'll go home and get ready." Even though she said the words, she didn't attempt to move from the position. This made Laxus smirk before his hands run up and down her back. Slowly he leans down and kisses her hair, taking in her wonderful scent. He couldn't get enough of it.

Just then he thought about something Gajeel had said during one of their training sessions. A Dragon and Dragon Slayer only have one person that are with. Once they mate, it's for life. Maybe he was right, that this little celestial wizard was the one he was supposed to be with. Until that day, Laxus didn't have a clue about Dragon Slayers except about their magic. Since he was a Second Generation Dragon Slayer, he didn't think he would have to worry about the same things that a First Generation would.

She fits against me perfectly, it's like she was made just for me. I wonder if she feels anything towards me. Laxus' mind was racing in a million different directions, but they all focused on the girl in her arms the second her hand touched his cheek. "Did you hear me? I asked if you'd teleport me home, I don't think you want my team seeing us together." She said with a sigh.

Laxus looked down at her and chuckled softly. "I'd take them on for you, but I'd prefer the first option." Suddenly, a stream of lightning came and took them away, leaving her breathless, the next thing she knew she was standing in her room.

Laxus smiled at her, letting go before he disappeared. Lucy sighed happily, looking around her room before grabbing her suitcase and packing it with everything she thought she would need. Lucy hoped for a moment that Laxus would bring some more of those shirts on their mission. Pulling out her phone, Lucy texted the Lightning Dragon Slayer before heading to Levy's to get her glasses she left there yesterday.

Lucy: Hey Mr. Dragon Slayer(; I think you should wear that outfit A LOT more often… I wouldn't mind getting another look before we leave(;  
-

Natsu couldn't place it, but there was something different about Lucy. He had noticed it ever since they had come back from their mission they took without her. When they came in unannounced and watched movies, she smelled so different… but familiar at the same time; It almost smelled like another Dragon Slayer.

"What's up with you flame brain… you're more pouty than normal." His rival said with a small smirk. Gray sat down beside him and turned to face him. "What's going on in that head of yours?"

"Have you noticed anything different about Lucy?" Natsu asked, taking Gray by surprise.

"Uh…no not really, but I haven't seen her much lately anyway. Why do you ask?" Gray was intrigued on why Natsu was thinking about the Celestial Wizard.

"She smells different...almost like another Dragon Slayer. But I can't figure out why she would smell that way. She doesn't hang out with anyone else but us and Levy." Gray looked at Natsu like he was growing a second head. What in the hell was he talking about? There were only three other Dragon Slayers in the guild. Who could she be hanging out with that Natsu doesn't recognize their scent?

"I know something you don't know!" Said a familiar voice as she walked up to them, stumbling slightly from all the booze she had drank already this morning. Cana smiles and goes over to the other two wizards, wrapping her arms around their necks. She leaned forward to whisper into the two boys ears. "Your little Lucy has been having some fun with another member of Fairy Tail.. but I'll never tell you who it is. You'd never guess in a million years." Cana said with a laugh before walking away.

Gray looks at the card mage that was walking away from them. Cana was known around the guild hall for never being able to keep her mouth shut, but how would she know this information before the two of them? They were Lucy's best friends and teammates; why wouldn't she tell them if she was seeing someone?

"Do you think what Cana said is true? And where in the hell did Lucy go?" Natsu asked Gray as he looked around the guild hall.

"Well.. I guess there's only one way to find out." Gray says as he stands up, "We'll go to Lucy's and talk to her. Maybe she went back home and you didn't notice." Gray thought as he looked around the guild hall.

Natsu was all for Gray's plan, that was until a growl erupted from his stomach the likes of which Gray had ever heard. Natsu gave him a sheepish grin and chuckled softly. "We can do that after I eat, I'm starving!" He says before running up to the bar.

Gray just watched him with wide eyes before shaking his head. "That boy is going to be the death of me." He exclaimed before following him to grab a bite to eat.


	8. Chapter 8

Before he could think more on this, there was a loud knock on the door.

Levy looked up at the Dragon Slayer and sighed. She had forgotten for Lucy's mission she would need her glasses, which she left here last night. Honestly, she didn't think that she would be in this situation where she would need to worry about this, but here she was. Quickly getting out of bed, Levy threw on her robe and went to the front door. As soon as she opened the door she smiled at her best friend and blushed at the questioning look on her face.

"Uhm… Did I interrupt something? If I did I can come back Levy." She says with a mischievous grin on her face.

Levy shook her head, feeling the blush intensify on her cheeks. "No you don't need to come back, here's your glasses. That's why I assume you came all this way anyway." She says with a small smile. She knew that she would have a lot of explaining to do later, but at the moment she didn't care. She would tell Lucy all about it when she got back from her mission.

Lucy looked at Levy questioningly. "Why would you assume I need my glasses? I haven't even told you I needed them." She says as she looks at the script mage. Something here didn't add up in Lucy's mind now that she thought of it. Why wouldn't Levy have seen that job request and taken it? Now she knew why I was coming over before I could tell her…

Levy's eyes widened as she realized she had forgotten Lucy hadn't told her about the mission that she was going on. She looks at her best friend nervously and smiles. "Well no one goes around without their glasses. Normally you don't leave them here either. So when I heard a knock on the door I assumed it was you coming to get them back. Do you need them for something?" She asked curiously.

Lucy nodded and smiled to the script mage, giving her a wink before putting on her glasses. "I'm going on a mission… With Laxus." She says grinning from ear to ear. "I picked the request off of the board this morning. It looked like something that was right up your alley but I just couldn't resist." She rambles on before embracing her happily. "So while I have a fun time on my mission, you can have a fun time with that Dragon Slayer that I bet is in your bedroom." After all of these years, the two of them have finally realized their feelings for each other and gotten together. It was one of the most beautiful things that Lucy had heard. She hoped that it worked out for them. "I'm happy for the two of you… I think I've been waiting for the two of you to get together as long as you have." She says with a smile.

Levy smiled and gave Lucy a big hug before nodding. "Thanks Lu, it really means a lot." She says before letting go of her best friend, watching as she walked away. Levy heard footsteps behind her as she closed the door, followed by a pair of strong muscular arms wrapping around her petite waist. Levy smiles up at the Dragon Slayer and gives him a quick peck on the cheek before she locks the front door. "No more distractions." She says before turning in Gajeel's arms, snaking her arms around his neck.

"That's what I like to hear Shrimp." The Dragon Slayer says with a small smile before picking her up and taking her back to the bedroom.

Once Natsu's stomach had had enough, he pushed away from the bar with a smile on his face. After eating his body and mind felt ready to deal with the task at hand; figuring out why Lucy has been acting so strange lately.

"I didn't think you were ever going to be done eating flame brain… come on we gotta get to Lucy's before she leaves on her mission." Gray starts walking out of the guild hall, leaving the Fire Dragon Slayer behind him. He wasn't going to wait any longer on the idiot that was behind him. Even though he didn't care as much as Natsu about what Lucy was up to, he couldn't help but be a little curious as to why he hasn't seen her around the guild hall.

"Oh shut up Snowflake, we will get there in plenty of time." He says with a small grin. "The mission isn't even that difficult. All she has to do is read some books for some guy. She won't leave until tonight."

Gray rolled his eyes at the confident look on Natsu's face. Although the look annoyed him to no end, Natsu was usually right when it came to Lucy. It made Gray wonder if the two of them were supposed to be mates, but he doubted Natsu even knew what that meant yet.

Reaching her apartment, the two wizards got in the only way they seemed to know how; through the window. Landing on Lucy's bed, the two of them see that she has most of her stuff packed on her bed, but there was no sign of the Celestial Wizard anywhere.

"Where do you think she is? All of her stuff is here, but it smells like she hasn't been here for a while." Natsu observed as he looked around her room before stepping out into the living area, spotting something on the couch.

Gray shrugs, not noticing that Natsu had walked out of her room. "I don't know, maybe she went to go and get some stuff for her mission-Hey! What the hell do you think you're doing?" Gray had turned around and caught Natsu sniffing a shirt that was laying on the couch. He could tell from this distance that it didn't belong to Lucy, but that didn't give the idiot permission to get all handsy with the stuff in her apartment.

"It smells… Just like Lucy did this morning… But it's not her scent." He says as he keeps sniffing the shirt, for the life of him he couldn't think of who this smelled like; but it was so familiar at the same time.

Gray's eyes widened as he took a good look at the shirt, he had seen it enough on a certain Lightning Dragon Slayer to recognize it. Besides his purple button up shirts, this was one of the favorites he liked to wear. How in the hell had Natsu not noticed? It could've also been the fact that Gray sometimes paid a little too much attention to the Lightning Dragon Slayer, since he was just getting over a small crush that he may or may not have had on him. "How in the hell do you not know whose that is? It's Laxus' shirt you idiot!"

"LAXUS?!" Natsu yelled as he looked at the shirt, realizing that the ice mage next to him was right. How had he not been able to pick up on his scent before? Was it because it was mixed so well with Lucy's? "What in the hell is his shirt doing here? Is that why Lucy's house smells funny?" Natsu asked as he looked at Gray.

"What in the hell are you talking about ash for brains, her house smells like it always does. I don't know why it's here but it's really not any of our business now is it? This is Lucy's house after all. " He says as he looks around. Everything was the same in the house, Natsu was just probably losing his mind. Gray looked down at the shirt once again, wondering what was going on between Lucy and the Lightning Dragon Slayer.

"Besides, what or who she does with her personal time isn't our business unless it's endangering her in any way. I don't think Laxus being here without a shirt is anything out of the ordinary when he's with a girl." Gray rolls his eyes as he watches the Fire Dragon Slayer. He could tell he was getting angrier by the second.

"If he put one hand on here I swear I'll beat him into a bloody pulp!" He glares down at the shirt, angered by its presence in Lucy's house.

"Hey let's not go making threats we can't deliver. We both know that you may be strong, but you're not as strong as Laxus dude… it'd be best just to stay out of-"

"What in the hell are you two doing here!?" Lucy hollers at the two wizards, immediately making them stop bickering and look at her.

As Lucy walked away from Levy's apartment, she couldn't help but smile at the way that things turned out for the both of them. Levy's relationship with Gajeel was definitely taking a few steps in the right direction. Hopefully hers would be going the same way soon. She was hoping that this mission would bring them even closer together, maybe even make someone realize his feelings for a certain Celestial Wizard.

A girl can dream can't she? Having the Laxus Dreyar all to myself, it sounds like a dream come true… What's that noise coming from my apartment? Lucy's thoughts of love and romance immediately vanished from her mind as she heard the sound of people in her house while she's not home. It's not like it wasn't normal for her team to come barging in, but they at least had the courtesy to wait until she was home to do so… Most of the time…

As she unlocked the door to her apartment, the noises became clearer. Natsu and Gray were standing in her apartment bickering about something that they were holding in their hands. Lucy's eyes widened as she noticed it was one of Laxus' shirts that he must have left here one night. It was a good thing that it wasn't a shirt with the Fairy Tail logo, she wasn't sure if she was ready to confront the boys on who she was secretly sleeping with.

"What in the hell are you two doing here?" Lucy hollers at the two wizards, immediately making them stop bickering and look at her.

"Uhm well… You see here…" Gray starts to speak, but was interrupted by Natsu the second he took a breath.

"We were coming to see what's been up with you lately. You never hang out with us anymore and you smell all funny… Your house does too now that I think about it. Do you have a boyfriend or something that you're not telling us about?" Natsu asked as he walked up to her. "Whose shirt is this anyway?" Natsu thought he had the answer to every one of her questions already, he had caught her red handed.

Lucy wasn't sure how to react to Natsu's questions, since he asked them so quickly. He looked agitated, it didn't suit him very well. "First of all it's none of your business whose shirt it is. This is my house and you two were the ones that decided to make yourselves at home. Second of all, why does it matter if I have a boyfriend? Not that I do." She says as she looks between the two boys. It was a good thing that Laxus hadn't shown up right now, she wasn't sure how he would react to this.

Gray sighs and looks at Lucy. "Lucy… We're just worried about you. Natsu said that you've been acting different, even smelling different and we were worried. We know whose shirt this is… What's going on between you and Laxus?"

Lucy's heart stopped… She wasn't sure that she was ready to handle this. She knew that the boys would try to stop them from being together. It wasn't like they were together in the first place, Lucy had to keep that in mind. "Well… Do you remember when you guys went on that bullshit mission a week ago?"

Both boys nod, waiting for her to continue. "We hooked up the night of the Fairy Tail party you guys missed. We have been seeing each other ever since." She says as she looks at the two of them, anxiously awaiting their reactions.

"Has he been seeing you exclusively? Or have there been more? This is Laxus we're talking about." Natsu asked bluntly. Lucy was shocked at what the Fire Dragon Slayer said. It infuriated her at how little he thought of Laxus. Although he could see where his concern came from.

"From what I know it was only me… It seems like I didn't leave his side pretty much this whole week…" Lucy said as she looked at the two of them, hoping to shut them up. Gray looked at her apologetically while Natsu's face hadn't changed. Lucy looked at him for a long time, hoping to get him to get that glare off of his face.

Lucy rolled her eyes before she shook her head, finally deciding to continue. "I know that you're worried about me… but I can take care of myself. If I want to have fun with Laxus then so be it. It's not like I'm dating him or anything. He doesn't see me that way." She says, her voice faltering.

Gray looked at her questioningly. "Does that mean that you do see him in that way? Do you have feelings for him Lucy?"

Lucy couldn't look at Gray when she spoke. "It doesn't matter whether I do or not… There's no way that he could feel the same way back. I mean… This is Laxus Dreyar we're talking about. He couldn't like me that way." She shrugs and sighs, finally looking up to the boys. "Now if you'll excuse me… I have a mission I have to get ready for." She says before going to her bedroom, shutting her door.

The two boys look at each other and sigh, knowing that they should apologize for being so intrusive. Natsu was the first to start walking toward her door, but was stopped by her voice. "I know you guys mean well.. you don't need to say sorry… There's some food in the fridge if you want it before you leave."

"We'll see you when you get back Lucy!" Natsu says before walking towards the door. Gray sighs androlled his eyes, hoping that Lucy wasn't too mad at them before following the flame brain out the door.

-  
I can't believe I can't stop thinking about her… Maybe that damned metal head was right… Laxus was laying in his bed trying not to think about the blonde haired beauty he was about to go on a mission with. Was Lucy really his mate? He couldn't believe it, he almost didn't want to believe it; but the way that she made him feel was completely out of this world. He could get intoxicated on her scent alone, she was the perfect .

Another thing that he couldn't stop thinking about was the text that she had sent him after they left the guild. Hey Mr. Dragon Slayer(; I think you should wear that outfit A LOT more often… I love it(; He couldn't believe that she liked the way he looked today. He had literally gotten out of bed, put his glasses and shoes on, and walked to the guild. He looked like a train wreck but Lucy thought it was sexy.

She's just full of surprises… She'll always keep me on my toes I guess. Little did Lucy know, the Lightning Dragon Slayer had a little surprise for her over this mission. He had booked the nicest hotel in the city for an extra few days after they were done with the mission to have some alone time together. He had a lot planned for the two of them. He smiled at the thought of him spoiling her on this mission, hoping that she would see that he's changed. Laxus smiled at the thought of all the things he had planned, he couldn't wait to get things started.

He was so excited to see her, he decided to grab his stuff and head down to his car. He didn't want to wait around his house alone when he could be with her. He smiled just thinking about being around her again; her small arms wrapping around his big body, her smile that seemed to light up his dark day, and her scent that intoxicated him for hours.

It felt like forever to the Lightning Dragon Slayer to get to Lucy's house. Once he was there, he parked and started to get out of the car. It was then that Laxus realized that there were more people than Lucy in her house. From the smell of it, it was her idiot friends Natsu and Gray. Laxus sighed and rolled his eyes before going up to the door, about to break up their little party before he started to listen in.

"I know that you're worried about me… but I can take care of myself. If I want to have fun with Laxus then so be it. It's not like I'm dating him or anything. He doesn't see me that way." He heard her say, she sounded so disappointed. It broke Laxus heart into a million pieces.

"Does that mean that you do see him in that way? Do you have feelings for him Lucy?" It sounded like Gray was the one to say that, wanting to know the answer as much as him.

What he heard next left him completely speechless. He wasn't sure what to think. "It doesn't matter whether I do or not… There's no way that he could feel the same way back. I mean… This is Laxus Dreyar we're talking about. He couldn't like me that way. There's no way that he could, Laxus doesn't date remember? Not only that, why would he choose me? Out of all the women in the guild, there's no way he could have feelings for one of the average girls in Fairy Tail."

Laxus gasped and ran a hand through his hair… Was that what Lucy really thought of him? "Now if you'll excuse me… I have a mission I have to get ready for." She says before going somewhere, he assumed her room and shut the door. Laxus sighed and looked down, wondering what he was supposed to say to her after hearing that.

But he knew one thing for sure, he was going to do everything in his power to make her his once and for all.


	9. Chapter 9

Lucy finished packing up her stuff after the two wizards left her apartment. She wasn't sure how to react to the new information that she gave the two of them. She knew that it would have had to come out sooner or later, but she had hoped it wouldn't be with them finding his shirt in her apartment. The look on the boys faces was extremely surprising; Gray looked worried and just wanted what's best for her, Natsu on the other hand was furious. He looked like he could've went to Laxus' house and beaten the shit out of him in any second.

She heard the boys leave a few minutes ago, now she felt like she could really relax. Although Natsu and Gray were her friends and teammates, she sometimes felt like she couldn't be herself around them. She had to pretend to be something that she wasn't. She hated being that happy, go-lucky, nearly clueless blonde that worked with them. They saw her more as a liability than a part of the team. She never felt this way with Laxus. She always felt like the most important person in the world when she was with him.

A text from her Dragon Slayer brought her out of her bad mood.

Laxus: If you really miss me that much Princess I'll just have to come and see you again. Come open your front door.

Lucy tried her hardest to not run to the door. She goes to it quickly and opens it, all of her worries melting away as she looked up into those blue-gray eyes. The smile that he was wearing on his face was enough to make her heart stop beating.

"We can leave now if you want. I have a few surprises up my sleeve for this mission Princess, and I think you're going to like them." The Lightning Dragon Slayer takes her into his arms and kisses her passionately, making Lucy's heart skip a beat as she moaned into the kiss. Pulling away from her slightly, he continued to speak. "Or… We could stay here and have a little fun before we leave." He said with a chuckle, causing her to groan.

"Honestly, I'm more intrigued on if your surprises are as good as the sex with you is." She says with a smirk on her face that nearly rivaled his. The Lightning Dragon Slayer's eyes were wide with shock when he saw that look on her face.

"Uh… Alright let's go then." Laxus said as he put her down on the floor and started going to her room to grab her stuff. Lucy's eyes widened as she watched him grab all of her bags and stick them in the car. Who is this guy and what has he done with Laxus? I never thought I would see him carrying my stuff for me. She thought to herself as she watched him before locking up her house and heading to his car. Once in the car, she leaned back and relaxed, thinking of what surprises he had in store for her.

"So what exactly is this mission that we're going on? You didn't exactly give me a lot of details earlier." He says as he gets onto the road, startling her a little bit. Laxus chuckled and looked down at her for a moment. "Didn't mean to take you out of your daydreaming, sorry." He says with a small smile.

Lucy blushed, unable to get over how his smile affected her. She looks down at the job request, unable to look at him anymore without causing heart problems.

"Uhm… All we have to do is basically go to the library for this older woman. She has five books that she wants us to find. She did ask us to make sure there is no magic inside of the books. The last few times she's been to the library there have been spells on her books that young wizards put on there to prank people. It's super easy, the hardest part is going to be actually finding the books in the library. It may take us most of the day. " She says with a smile, thinking of all the books she could find to read.

Laxus' eyes widen, "Most of the day? How big is this damned library?" He asks as he looks at the beautiful blonde next to him.

"It's one of the biggest libraries in the area. It's going to take a while to look through all of those books." She says with a chuckle in her voice before looking back down at the job request. "I can't believe little teenagers would think it would be funny to prank someone through a library book. That seems a little unimaginative to me." She says shrugging. "You'd think that they would have better things to do than put spells in books."

Laxus smiled as he heard how excited she sounded about this mission. "I don't know… When I was a teenager, I would sit around the guild hall and just zap people with my lightning magic because I thought it was funny… I didn't really have anything better to do. I guess that's their way of entertainment, besides I doubt any of the spells are harmful anyway." He says with a chuckle. "So you like to read?"

Lucy looked over at the Dragon Slayer, shocked he was continuing the conversation. "Yeah, I love to read. When I used to live at home we had a library nearly as big as the one in the guild hall. I would read day in and day out." She says with a small smile, beginning to think back. "My mother would always read to me when I was little, it's one of the things that I miss most." She says with a sad, distant look. "She's the one that got me into reading, ever since I was little I loved to read. Now I write my own stories because I want kids and adults to be taken to a different world with a book, just like I was." She says, realizing she had told him a lot more than she had anticipated. He had never once stopped her from talking to say something like most of the guys did.

Laxus looks down and sees her hand laying on the middle console, open and waiting for him to grab it seemed like. While speaking, he snuck his hand to entangle with hers, causing her to smile. "Gramps would read to me at the guild hall when I was with him. I'm too picky with my books to try and read very often. I've tried to read, but the story never captures my attention quick enough and then I usually give up." He says with a shrug. "I didn't know that you wrote your own stuff… Do you have anything that I could read?" He asks with a smile.

Lucy's eyes widen, never before had anyone asked to read her works, besides Levy and Gray of course. "Uhm… Well I have one that is finished and one that I'm about half way done with, maybe when we get home you can take a look at them." She says, the blush on her cheeks nearly darker than Erza's hair.

Laxus smiled and squeezed her hand as he looked at her. "I would love to read them Princess." He says before looking down at the map on his phone, it was going to be another two hours in the car with her. He didn't know if he was excited or nervous about this time alone with Lucy. His thoughts were interrupted by a feeling on his hand. He looks down and sees her thumb stroking his slowly, making his heart skip a beat. Looks like this mission was a better idea than I thought Laxus thought happily as he brought his eyes back to the road.

-  
Lucy lost track of time while with him in the car. One moment she was stroking his thumb, the next she was playing with his hand and stroking up his arm. Each time her hand touched a new part of his skin, she could almost hear him sigh in content. He's just so gods damned perfect.

"Penny for your thoughts Princess?" Laxus asked with a small smile, bringing her back to reality.

Lucy smiled and put her hand back in his. "I was just day dreaming, it wasn't really important." She didn't want to admit that she was thinking about him the entire time she wasn't talking. "I was just thinking about how excited I am to go on this mission. I haven't been able to relax and read in a long time." She says with a soft smile.  
"I'm either on a mission, or my team is at my house so I can't get any peace and quiet." She sighs and looks out the window. "I love my team, but their lack of boundaries can get extremely annoying sometimes."

Laxus could tell there was more that she wanted to say, but he wasn't going to push her. "My team and I used to have the same problem. But after getting zapped by me so many times, people learn to respect my space." He says with a small smile.

Lucy laughed and looked up at him, squeezing his hand. "Is that how you solve all of your problems? By zapping people?"

"Not every problem, but it seems to be pretty affective if I do say so myself." He says with a smile on his face, making Lucy laugh even more. Her laugh is like music to my ears… Gods this woman is perfect. "But seriously, if you have a problem with your team, why don't you just talk to them?" He asked curiously.

"I wish it was that simple." Lucy says with a roll of her eyes and a shake of her head. "I've tried to talk to them, but they always say that they only do it to protect me. I know that I've gotten myself in a lot of trouble with bad guys and stuff in the past… but I'm strong enough to handle myself." Lucy says, looking determined.

"I've gotten a lot stronger since I joined the guild, I don't need people watching over me."

Does her team honestly think she can't handle herself? Well this is Natsu and Erza that we're talking about. They're some of the strongest in the guild along with myself. But Lucy can definitely hold her own, I've seen her battle before, she could be an S-Class mage easily if she tried. Just like the three of them. Why does her team doubt her like that? "Why do you think they still try and do that?" Laxus asked as he played with her hand, trying to keep her calm. It was Laxus' job to keep her in a good mood this whole trip, or else it could ruin his plan.

Lucy shrugged, not really paying attention to the Lightning Dragon Slayer, she was lost in her own world. "Honestly, I used to think that it was because Natsu and Gray had a crush on me, so they were over every night. After a couple years though, it just became habit for them to randomly pop in. Normally I don't mind the company, but there are times that a warning would be nice before they come over." Yea like this morning when they were in my house and found Laxus' shirt.

Her words struck a chord with the man next to her, mainly because she talked about her friends having a crush on her. But as he looked down at the blonde next to him, he could see a defeated look on her face. Laxus knew from that moment on, he was going to do everything in his power to make her his. This way she could always feel safe and protected, while never having her boundaries crossed. If I catch those two in her house without her permission again… Laxus was brought out of his thoughts by the blonde next to him.

"I didn't know you liked this kind of music." She said as she smiled and looked through the tracks on the CD that he had put in before their conversation. "I never pictured you for a metal kind of person." She said with a chuckle as she started to sing along, her voice sounding like an angels.

"Oh yea? What kind of music did you think I listened to?" He asks curiously. No one had ever questioned his musical preferences.

"Honestly… I thought of you to be a rap kind of person, maybe even rock, but not metal." She says with a small smile. "I figured the screaming would give you a headache I guess. It does for most other people that I've met." She says as she turns up the radio, singing along louder now, the sound music to the Dragon Slayer's ears.

"I like just about everything… Except for rap." He says with a small smile. "Rap is the poorest excuse for music known to man." The Dragon Slayer rolled his eyes as if that were going to help his point.

Lucy smiles and nods in agreement. "I'll have to agree with you for the most part.

"There are a few rap songs that I can listen to when I'm training, but their few and far between. I mostly listen to stuff like this, I find it helps me stay calm with the song screaming at me." She says with a small laugh. "Most people think I'm crazy for thinking that way."

Laxus could only smile at the blonde beauty next to him. For the longest time he has used this music to get him out of a lot of situations where he got too heated. All he had to do was put on his headphones and he was transported to a different world; Away from everyone that annoys and bothers him. "I've always used this music to calm me down too. Whenever there was a big fight at the guild, or when someone pushed me too far, I'd just put my headphones on and drown out the world until I felt normal again."

Lucy looked up at the Dragon Slayer, unsure what to say next. "It sounds like the same thing that I do with music. It's definitely a powerful thing for a lot of people." She says with a smile. "If that's how you deal with your problems then so be it. It's a lot better than Natsu who just figures out his problems with his fire magic."

Chuckling softly, the Dragon Slayer smiled and nodded to Lucy. "Yea I guess you're right." He says before his GPS alerted him that he was reaching his destination.

"Wow… That was one of the shortest rides I've ever had in this car."

"I'd have to agree… that was really short." She said as she looked outside to see the town around them. There were shops as far as the eye could see, extremely fancy hotels and of course the giant library in the middle of town. Lucy's heart skipped a beat at how beautiful this place was. It reminds me a lot of home. She thought to herself before Laxus pulled in front of a huge mansion. It was painted a sky blue color and had more lawn ornaments than a normal person should have. Lucy nearly cringed at the sight.

"Looks like we're here Princess." Laxus says, Lucy could tell he had a hint of nervousness in his voice. She didn't blame him from how the house looked. Lucy was the first to get out of the car, stretching her muscles that were protesting from finally moving. She felt the Dragon Slayer behind her as she started to walk up to the door. "There should be a rule on how much shit people can put in their yards like this." Laxus said quietly, thinking he had said it to himself.

Lucy chuckled and shook her head. "I'm sure it's an older woman that has a lot of collectables." She says as she knocks on the door, waiting for a response.

"If it's you damned door salesmen I don't want a damn thing from you!" Said a frail, but spirited voice on the other side of the door. Lucy's eyes widened as she looked up at Laxus, who seemed just as shocked as her.

"We're not salesmen ma'am. We're from Fairy Tail answering your job request. We're here to get your books from the library." Lucy said, now unsure how this job request was going to go. The door opened to reveal a woman that looked no older than her father would be. She had a cheerful face, now that she knew there were no salesmen at her house. Getting a better look at the woman, Lucy felt like she should know her. The older woman looked very familiar.

The woman must have been able to sense it too, because she looked at Lucy with a wide eyed expression. "What is your name my dear?" The woman asks Lucy.

"Uhm… My name is Lucy." She was a little apprehensive of saying her last name still. Most people are shocked to find out the daughter of Jude and Layla Heartfilia was a simple guild member. "Lucy Heartfilia." She says as she watches the woman's face go from curious to excited in less than a second.

"Little Lucky Lucy Heartfilia." She says with a big smile on her face. "You look so much like your mother dear, may she rest in peace." Lucy saw that the woman couldn't contain her excitement, but she was just as confused as before. This woman knew her mother? "Don't I feel embarrassed… you probably have no idea who I am." She says with a smile. "My name is Dorothy, your mother and father were quite the team back when they used to do guild work together. I was one of their favorite clients." She says smiling.

Lucy just stared at the woman in shock. She used to be a client for her mother when she was in a guild. Just then, she remembered something that her mother had told her when she was young about a Dorothy. "Y… You're the Dorothy that my mother would always tell me about? All of the crazy things that you made her and my dad do, just to get them together? That Dorothy?" She asks curiously.

Dorothy couldn't hide her grin as she looked at the two young wizards. "Yes dear, I'm the woman that got your parents to realize their love for each other. I'm a matchmaker of sorts… but it doesn't look like you had the problems your father and mother did… Who's this handsome man?" She asks as she eyed the Dragon Slayer, making him blush and look away.

Lucy laughed and looks up at Laxus. "This is my guildmate and friend Laxus… He's just tagging along with me." She says, laughing at the sight of an uncomfortable Dragon Slayer in front of her.

"You know… Your father would always 'tag along' with your mother as well." She says with a devious smirk. "But enough about that, I'll go grab the list of books dear and you can be on your way." She says with a large smile. "When you come back, I'll tell you all kinds of crazy stories about your mother."

"I'm looking forward to it Mrs. Dorothy." She was unable to help the stray tear that fell down her face, it had been a long time since she had thought about her parents. She missed them dearly.

"You okay?" She heard a soft voice ask her. She looks up and sees that Laxus is looking at her worriedly.

Lucy smiles and nods to him. "I'll be fine… Just thinking about my parents brings back some memories, most of them aren't happy, but that doesn't change the fact that I miss them." She says shrugging.

The older woman came back quickly with a list of five books, along with their serial number and approximately where we could find them in the library. Lucy smiles at the woman and puts the list in her pocket. "We should have these to you by the end of the night." She says before she started to leave.

"Oh don't worry about it dear. Bring them to me tomorrow, my old self can't make myself stay up very late anymore." She says with a chuckle. "You two have fun." She says with a wink before she shuts the door.

"Odd little lady…" Laxus whispered more to himself than to Lucy. Lucy chuckled and nodded in agreement to him before taking her hand in his, startling the man next to her.

"Let's get to the library… I'm excited to get this over with and come see her tomorrow." She says with a smile.

"Your wish is my command." He says with a smile before squeezing her hand.


	10. Chapter 10

After hours of sitting in the library watching Lucy, Laxus was about to lose his mind. Although he has loved these last few hours of unrestrained staring at the Celestial Wizard; He wished that he could talk to her, but she looked like she was so into what she was doing she wouldn't feel like it. She looks so damned cute with those glasses on. I may ask her to wear them more often, Laxus thought with a sly smirk that the Celestial Wizard just so happened to catch when she took a break to turn the page.

"What are you thinking about over there Mr. Dragon Slayer?" Lucy gave him a rivaling smirk that nearly made his heart stop. Laxus chuckled and shifted in his seat, running his leg along hers under the table.

"Just daydreaming over here. You can go back to your book." He said as he looked at her, surprised as she shook her head and put a bookmark in her book, setting it on the table between them.

"I think I could use a break anyway." She says with a smile. "Besides, I'm already on the third book. This shouldn't take us much longer." Lucy giggled as she saw the Dragon Slayer's smile; not the fake smirk that he used around the guild hall, it was a genuine smile.

"Well that's good, because I'm about to die of boredom over here." He says with a chuckle.

"You know, you could get a book that you would want to read." She says as she looks at him. "They have pretty much anything that you could imagine."

To be honest, the Dragon Slayer had been content on just staring at her over the last few hours, he didn't want to admit that though. "I will after we talk for a while, you said you were taking a break after all. I had a couple of questions that I wanted to ask you anyway." He says, his hands coming across the table to play with hers, trying to gather the courage to talk to her. He knew that her past had never been a fond subject with her.

Ever since they met the client earlier that day, he couldn't stop thinking about how little he actually knew about Lucy's past. All those years ago he thought she was just some spoiled princess with tons of money. She didn't have a need to be in a guild. But after he learned that she had run away from home, he wanted to know the full story.

"Oh? What kind of questions? You look kind of nervous." She was intrigued on why he seemed so nervous. He isn't going to ask me what I think he is… is he? Lucy's heart skipped a beat at the thought of him asking her to be his girlfriend…. This doesn't seem like the place he would do that…

Lucy's thoughts were interrupted with Laxus leaning closer to her. "Earthland to Lucy… Did you hear me?" He asks with a chuckle in his voice, leaving Lucy blushing and focusing on the Dragon Slayer. "I asked if you could tell me a little bit about your life… before Fairy Tail. I know it's kind of a sore subject for you. But I would like to know more about you, and that means everything." He says with that genuine smile again.

Does that mean….? "Why would you want to get to know me more, I thought this was just a strictly friends with benefits arrangement we had going on here Mr. Dreyar." She says with a joking tone.

Laxus chuckled, bringing her hand up to his lips to kiss it gently. He wanted to spill his feelings for her, every last bit of how he felt about her; however, there was that little voice inside his head that said to wait until the perfect opportunity. "Let's just say this trip is going to be full of surprises Miss. Heartfilia." He says before leaning back in his chair. "Now get to talking."

Lucy was shocked to say the least when he said those words. Full of surprises? "Uhm… Well… I don't know where to start really…" She says with a small smile as she looks at him.

Laxus chuckles at how nervous she suddenly became. "I don't know much… All I know is you ran away from home. I want to know when and what made you decide to leave."

Lucy sighed and looked at him with a small smile. "I guess I might as well start from the beginning. My family used to be extremely wealthy. Once I was born, my parents decided to leave the guild they were in and my dad started his own business." She sighs and leans back in the chair as she thought back to some of the stories that she would hear.

"My mom died when I was young; since my dad had his business, I was raised by the maids of the house. My dad was thirsty for power and wealth back then." Laxus watched as her eyes and face became sad, remembering back. "He was too busy with his business to care about the daughter he didn't want." She said sadly.

Laxus suddenly felt a pang of guilt go through his body. All that time I thought that she was just some spoiled princess….I never really knew the reason that she ran away Laxus thought as he looks back at her, stroking his thumb over her pink guild mark. "So then you just decide to leave?" he looked up and waited for her to look at him before continuing. "How long after you left did you find Fairy Tail?"

Lucy smiled at how interested he was in the subject. She was glad that after all these years he wanted to hear the real story. She nodded to answer his first question, "It wasn't long. I was traveling through a town trying to get to the Fairy Tail guild when I met Natsu. I was hoping to either join Fairy Tail or one of the other guilds close by." She says with a small smile. "I actually thought about joining Phantom Lord at one point."

"After joining Fairy Tail, I felt like I finally had the family that I had always wanted. That's why after I found out it was my father that had hired Phantom Lord to harm Fairy Tail in order to bring me home was the most heartbreaking thing that I have ever had to deal with. I couldn't believe that my father would stoop so low. Over a fucking arranged marriage to make more money…" She had to take a moment to breathe, she couldn't believe that the memory would affect her that much. She never really thought about the incident much anymore since it was so long ago.

Laxus sensed her grief and decided to get up and move to the other side of the table, taking the seat right next to her. He pulled her right into his lap and wrapped his arms around her, startling the Celestial Wizard. Lucy felt comforted more as his arms snaked around her, pulling her closer to him. "It's all in the past Princess, that was a long time ago, you have Fairy Tail as your family now. I'm sure that your dad is looking down and is proud to see the wizard that you've become, your mother too." He says with a smile before capturing her lips with his.

The feeling of his lips on hers never ceased to amaze him; the way that her soft lips sent tingles through his body was one of the best feelings in the world. Once they pulled away from each other, Laxus smiled down at her and kissed her nose, making the celestial wizard blush. "Thank you Laxus… You definitely know how to make a woman feel better." Lucy gives him a heart stopping smile, rendering the Dragon Slayer completely speechless.

The two of them sit in a comfortable silence for a few more moments before Laxus straightened up. "Alright Princess, get back to reading, I'm going to go find a book I've been meaning to read." He says before placing her back into her chair, much to the disappointment of both the wizards. Laxus leans over her and kisses her forehead before walking away, smirking the whole way.

She watched the Dragon Slayer walk away, silently wondering what all of this meant. First he takes this mission with me, now he wants to know everything about me. And that little stunt with him pulling me into his lap. His arms around my waist, making me feel the safest that I ever had. He said this trip was full of surprises, maybe I should let him take his time and see where this goes. Lucy thought before opening up her book once again, smiling at the idea of the other surprises The Lightning Dragon had in store.

Before the two wizards knew it, it was extremely late. The both of them had gotten lost in their books. Once Lucy was done with the books she was meant to read, she was shocked to find that it was pitch black outside. She looked up at the watch on the wall and saw that it was almost midnight. Lucy's eyes widen before she nearly runs to the check-out counter with her books. "I'm so sorry that we were here so late. I guess we lost track of time. I'm checking these out for a Miss. Dorothy" She says with a nervous smile, doing as the request told her. The woman behind the desk didn't seem too upset at least.

"That's alright dear, this beautiful library is here to use whenever someone needs it, whether that means them staying up all night finding books or just here for five minutes." She says with a kind smile on her face before she checks out the books for Lucy. "What is your name dear?" She asks as she looks up at the Celestial Wizard.

"My name is Lucy." She says with a smile as she takes the books back from the woman.

"Interesting, usually I see a short blue haired girl coming to pick up books for Miss. Dorothy. Are you friends of hers? She's the sweetest little thing." She asks curiously, it had been a while since someone besides that little bluenette had gotten books for her.

Lucy looked at the woman with a confused look. A little blue haired girl? There weren't many people that she knew with blue hair, there was no way that Levy normally came and got books for this elderly lady. Now she felt bad about taking the job request, if she would've known Levy normally came and got her books, she would've let her have it.

"That is interesting. Well it was nice meeting you." She says with a smile before heading back to the table, seeing the half asleep Dragon Slayer trying to finish his book. Lucy chuckles and goes behind him, stroking his back. "We should probably get going… It's nearly midnight." She says as his head jolted up, nearly hitting her in the process.

"Holy shit…" he looks at her in astonishment, he couldn't believe that the two of them had been here that long. Getting out of his seat, he felt all of his achy muscles protest as he got up and stretched. He was just getting to the good part of his book.  
He had learned a lot about what he was, his powers, and claiming a mate. He was starting that part when he was interrupted by the blonde beauty.

"Holy shit is right… we need to find a hotel and fast." She says as she tried to hurry to the car, but she was stopped by Laxus' hand wrapping around her arm.

"You don't need to worry about that. I already have a hotel for us." The Dragon Slayer pulled her back to his side before taking the books with his and carrying them to the car.

Lucy wasn't sure what to say, she wasn't expecting him to already have this planned out. He was right, this trip is going to be full of surprises. Bring it on Mr. Dragon Slayer Lucy smirked inwardly before looking up at the handsome man beside her, taking his hand in her own as they walked out of the Library.


	11. Chapter 11

For the life of her, Lucy couldn't fall asleep. She was snuggled up against the Lightning Dragon Slayer as he snored his life away. I know he snores sometimes, but this is fucking insane… I'm never going to get any sleep! Lucy thought to herself before sitting up on the bed. She went to the glass doors and opened up the curtains, seeing a beautiful starry sky in front of her.

Making sure not to wake Laxus, Lucy makes her way onto their balcony. The wind blew softly, making Lucy smile before she closed the door and sat on the ground. Tilting her head toward the sky, Lucy sees the vast starry sky in front of her. She was able to point out to herself some of the constellations, smiling as she noticed a few of her keys constellations.

Suddenly, Lucy felt as if the wind was wrapping its arms around her; the memory of her mother came into her mind. It felt like she was right on the balcony with the Celestial Wizard. She smiled as she closed her eyes, letting herself think back.

Lucy was on the balcony of her home, her mother's arms around her as she rocked her back and forth in a chair. On clear nights like this, her mother would take her out on the balcony and they would look at the stars together. She would always point out the constellations to her, telling her about each spirit that went along with them.

After her mother was done talking about Gemini, Lucy smiled and looked up at her mother. So many questions were running through her little head. "Mommy, what are the other stars doing out there? If the constellations are your spirits, then what about all the single stars? What are those ones?"

Lucy heard her mom chuckle softly before her arms wrapped around the child. "I don't know sweetie, I would like to think that the other stars are for every spirit that has passed on. They're all up there watching over their families and making sure their okay. One day we're all going to become stars and watch over the ones we love." She says, smiling down at her beautiful daughter before kissing her cheek.

"There's going to be a day that I won't be able to look after you here on this earth. When you want to talk to me, my ears will always be open. I'll be right in the sky with you at all times. You can always talk to me for guidance, or even if you just want someone to talk to. I'll be here."

Lucy was slow to open her eyes, not wanting the image of her mother to fade. She looks up at the stars, seeing one shining even brighter than the rest. A smile slowly appeared on the Celestial Wizard's face, feeling her mother's presence once again. "I've missed you… There's so much that I need to tell you about." She whispers softly.

"The most important thing that I want to tell you is… I think I'm in love." She says with a small smile. "He's a member of my guild, arguably the hottest and strongest mage in Fiore." She bites her lip as she begins to think about Laxus. "He's sweet, charming, cocky as hell, the most stubborn man I've ever met… He's perfect, but he doesn't know how I feel about him." Lucy says with a sigh.

She couldn't help but continue, the feeling of her mother's spirit growing stronger."I've liked him ever since the day I saw him after he had gotten reinstated into the guild. He walked into the doors and looked around the room, taking a look at everyone that he hadn't seen in a long time; Then his eyes finally rested on me and it was like magic mom. The world melted away when we looked at each other." She smiles as she thinks about that day.

"I can't help but think that he feels the same way. The way that he looks at me and the way that he kisses me makes me feel like the only girl in his world. He's notorious for sleeping with multiple women, will never sleep with a woman more than once; but, after we met it seems like we're all each other think about. I know it sounds crazy, but I think I've found my soulmate mom." She says softly with tears in her eyes. "I don't know what I would do if it turned out he didn't feel the same way about me. I wish you were here to help me, I feel like you would know exactly what to say."

Suddenly there was a voice behind her, "You know only crazy people talk to themselves right?"

There were two things that Laxus noticed when he woke up; one, it was too damned dark for it to be time to actually be up, and the second was that Lucy was missing. He sniffed the air and noticed that her scent was still strong in the room, meaning she couldn't have left that long ago. Knowing he wasn't going back to sleep without her, the Dragon Slayer sighed and got up, putting on a t-shirt before thinking of where to look for her.

Laxus ears picked up something coming from the balcony, alerting him that he wasn't alone. He slowly walked toward it and pulled the curtain back slightly, his heart skipping a beat when he sees the blonde he was looking for. Who is she talking to? there's no one there. Laxus thought before he started to listen. Is she talking about… Me?

The longer that Laxus listened, the more proof that he got she was talking about him, but why? "I can't help but think that he feels the same way. The way that he looks at me and the way that he kisses me makes me feel like the only girl in his world." You are the only girl in my world Princess… You just don't know it yet. Laxus thought to himself, wondering if he should interrupt her.

"He's notorious for sleeping with multiple women, will never sleep with a woman more than once; but, after we met it seems like we're all each other think about. I know it sounds crazy, but I think I've found my soulmate mom." Laxus eyes widened, seeing that Lucy admitted one of the most important things in his mind. She reciprocated his feelings, with a huge weight lifted off of his shoulders, he slowly opens the door to the balcony, making sure not to disrupt her yet. "I don't know what I would do if it turned out he didn't feel the same way about me. I wish you were here to help me, I feel like you would know exactly what to say."

It was at this point the Lightning Dragon Slayer made his presence known. "You know only crazy people talk to themselves right?" He said softly, causing the Celestial Wizard in front of him to jolt back into reality. She looks back and sees him standing there, she looked like he had caught her playing with something she wasn't supposed to. "Who were you talking to Princess?" He asks as he comes out on the balcony to sit with her.

Lucy smiles and looks up at the stars once again. "Its nights like this that reminds me a lot of my mother. She used to always take me out on the balcony of our home on nights like this and point out the constellations with me." A small smile appeared on Lucy's face as she remembered back to that time once again. "It makes missing her that much harder. I didn't know her as long as I would've liked, but the time that I did spend with her I am extremely grateful."

Pulling the beautiful girl in his lap, Laxus kissed from her ear to her sweet lips. He felt her muscles relax, making him smile as he pulled her close. "Tell me more about your mother." He asks softly, hoping to get her talking again. He loved when she talked about something that she loved, it seemed like she became a whole different person when she's talking about something she's passionate about. He could sit there and listen to her talk for hours.

Lucy smiled and snuggled closer into his arms. "There's not much to tell really, I didn't know her for long. She was in a guild with my father before I was born; she was also a Celestial Wizard like me. She's the sweetest and most compassionate person that you would've ever met. She loved people and she loved her spirits very much. Some of my spirits have told me stories about my mother because they knew her, it's a nice way to keep her memory alive." She says with a smile.

"I always write letters to her, thinking that maybe she's looking over my shoulder and reading them. I know she's always with me, that's why I came out here tonight. I felt her spirit here, so I started talking to her." Lucy was wondering if the Dragon Slayer had heard any of the conversation with her mom. She wasn't expecting him to wake up in the middle of the night.

Now it was Laxus' turn to smile; as he looked down at the beautiful blonde in his arms, his hold on her tightened. This alarmed the girl in his arms, making her look up at him, seeing those gorgeous blue-gray eyes staring right back at her. They stayed in that position for what seemed like a lifetime, just staring into each other's eyes. The looks they gave each other spoke the words the two of them were too afraid to speak.

Laxus was the first to break their trance, slowly leaning forward to place his lips gently to her forehead. His nose sat on top of her head, taking in her delicious scent as he closed his eyes. Lucy felt the Dragon Slayer completely relaxed as they sat there together. She saw a flash in her vision, making her jump and look around for the source. As she scanned the once starry sky, she noticed that it was overtaken by dark clouds, lightning flashing inside of them. Although the storm seemed so close, it wasn't raining yet. Lucy looked up to see the Lightning Dragon Slayer looking up at the storm with a small smile. "I used to always love sitting outside and watching a thunderstorm. I would lay on my roof and just watched them, plus when the lightning would strike it would be a good way to restore my magic energy."

Lucy smiled and looked up at the Dragon Slayer, surprised that he was opening up slightly. "I always thought thunderstorms were beautiful." She says to the surprise of the man holding her. "The way that the lightning takes over the sky, how it can turn the darkest sky into light for a split moment. The power that it has when it strikes the ground, it's terrifyingly powerful and yet mesmerizing at the same time." She smiles and moves in his arms, now able to have a good look at the sky.

Laxus chuckles and holds onto Lucy tighter, capturing her lips with his own. A feeling of pure bliss settled over the two wizards, the two sighing in content as the kiss deepened. Figures that the woman I love would love thunderstorms. She truly is the perfect woman, and it's time that she knew it.

Just as he was about to use the courage he had to spill his feelings, he's caught off guard by the onslaught of rain that decided to pour down at that moment. He was about to pull away from Lucy, but her arms snaked around his neck slowly. This action caused the Dragon Slayer to gasp, letting Lucy take over the kiss. Even with the rain pouring down and the thunder booming in the sky, the two wizards didn't seem to have a care in the world that it was there.

Lucy was the first to break away from the passionate kiss, breaking the silence. "So, exactly how much… did you hear before you let me know you were there?"  
The blush on her cheeks rivaled Erza's scarlet hair, making Laxus chuckle and kiss her cheeks.

"Enough to have the courage to tell you this." He says with a smile before picking her up and turning her, making her straddle his lap facing him. "The dance that we hooked up, wasn't the first time that I noticed you." He paused and smiled, stroking the wet hair out of her face before holder her face in his hands. Looking into those big brown doe eyes caused the Dragon Slayer to nearly melt at the sight of them, having more courage than ever to keep going.

"The first time… was the first day I came into the guild hall after I was reinstated." He watched as her eyes widened, making him chuckle and kiss her forehead. I remember looking around at every guild member that was there that morning, then my eyes finally found you. You weren't dressing to impress anyone that day for sure, with your sweats and a hoodie. Your hair was going in all kinds of directions in that ponytail you had it in. Yet you looked like the most beautiful woman in the world.

"Ever since that day I couldn't get out off of my mind. I would find myself thinking about you every second of the day." He smiles down at the beautiful blonde in his lap before pulling her close. "After these last few weeks of actually getting to know you, I've come to realize why I can't get you out of my head." He pauses as he looks down at her, unable to keep the smile off of his face.

"Why is that Mr. Dragon Slayer?" Lucy asks as she looks up at him, stroking the soaked strands of hair out of his face. She kept her hand resting on his cheek, waiting for him to continue.

Laxus smiled and leaned into the blonde beauty in his lap, his lips just a breath away from hers. "Because you're the most perfect woman I've ever come into contact with. All those years ago I was an arrogant asshole not only to you but to everyone else in the guild. I don't think that words could express how sorry I am for the way that I treated my own family; especially you Lucy. " He says before kissing her gently, one of his arms snaked up her back to tangle into her hair. Lucy gasped softly, allowing Laxus to snake his tongue between her lips. Lucy whimpered softly and deepened the kiss, her hand on his cheek went to tug gently on his hair.

Barely pulling away from her lips, the Dragon Slayer whispered softly. "I never want you be away from you again. I want you to be mine and mine alone. I want to go to bed with you every night and wake up tangled with you every morning. I don't know what the future is going to bring for me, but I do know that with you by my side I can conquer anything. Lucy, will you be my girl?" Slowly, Laxus pulled away farther to look down into her beautiful brown eyes, his own pleading with hers for her to say yes.

Lucy couldn't look away from those beautiful stormy eyes. Lightning was lighting up the sky in regular intervals, illuminating the Dragon Slayer's face perfectly. He looks so… beautiful bathed in lightning Lucy couldn't help but think as she looked at his face. "I think you already know the answer to that question." She says before attacking him with a kiss, surprising him enough to knock them back to a laying position. Lucy chuckled as she looked down at the Dragon Slayer before kissing him deeply, her hand stroking where his tattoo and guild mark was underneath his shirt.

Laxus sighed in content as he kissed her back, the feeling of her hand on his chest was nearly enough to drive him crazy. He pulled her as close as he could before pulling away gently. "As much as I don't want to stop this, I think we should get inside. I have a lot more planned for you than just spilling my feelings." He says with a smirk. "I'm going to treat you like the princess you are tonight Lucy Heartfillia."

Pulling the two of them back to a sitting position, Laxus got up with Lucy in his arms. Lucy looks up at him with wide eyes, causing the Dragon Slayer to smirk and kiss her forehead before taking them inside. They quickly made their way to the bathroom, stripping out of their soaked clothes and drying each other off. There were no words exchanged, the two stayed in comfortable silence until they reached the bed.

Standing at the foot of the bed, Laxus' eyes raked over the body of the beautiful woman in this bed. "You're so fucking beautiful." He whispers more to himself than to her. Slowly, he crawls over her gorgeous form and rested his rock hard body gently against hers, making sure to keep his weight on his arms. He leans down slowly and smiles at her, making the Celestial Wizard blush and bite her lip.

The simple action sent a wave of pleasure straight to the Dragon Slayer's manhood. Lucy watched as his eyes got an even darker shade of blue, his vision clouding with lust. She then quickly closed the gap between them, groaning deeply into the kiss as she wrapped her arms around his neck. One of her hands tangled into his hair, causing the Dragon Slayer to growl in appreciation.

Dear Mavis, that noise….Lucy moaned and pulled harder on his hair, causing him to growl louder. When neither of them had the air to continue, Laxus started to make a trail of kisses and bites down her jaw and neckline. This left Lucy panting and trying to catch her breath while getting used to the new sensations going through her body. She moved her neck, giving him better access.

Laxus kissed up and down her neck, hearing her pant and feeling her pulse beat rapidly under her skin. He gently nipped at the pulse point on her neck, nearing him a moan from that beautiful mouth. She tastes as good as she smells… Dear Mavis I can't get enough of this girl Laxus thought as his nose began to run along her neck. The Dragon Slayer inhaled deeply, his eyes rolling as her scent filled his nostrils and clouded his mind. He had never been this turned on from a girl, especially just her smell. It was like a drug that Laxus couldn't get enough of.

Lucy had her eyes closed, her mind concentrating of the feeling of his solid body on top of hers as he praised her neck, she knew that he was going to leave marks that she would have to explain to her team later, but she didn't care. He was being so gentle, unlike any other time that they had been together. Needing to feel his lips once again, she tugs on his hair, bringing his lips back to hers.

Laxus chuckled softly before kissing back, his hands deciding to explore her body. Slowly his fingertips caressed her sides and her hips, making her wiggle underneath him and gasp into the kiss. This allowed Laxus to tangle his tongue with hers, earning a groan from the girl underneath him. As they kissed, Laxus' hand that was on her hip moved down to her thigh. He smirked into the kiss as he felt her legs almost immediately part.

Pulling away from her to breathe, Laxus smiled and let his hand cup her womanhood, making Lucy moan and thrust her hips up, trying to get some sort of friction. She looked up at him with pleading eyes as she started to kiss from his jaw to his ear. "What are you waiting for baby?" She whispered against his skin, causing his cock to twitch in anticipation. He groaned and looked at her, seeing the challenging smirk on her face.

Instead of answering, the Dragon Slayer slowly started to kiss from her chin, down her neck and to the valley of her breasts. Lucy looked down, watching him kiss over her breasts softly, taking his time once again. His hands slowly come up her sides and take a hold of her mounds, massaging them as his tongue gave attention to the left nipple. He sucked it gently into his mouth and let his tongue flick and slide over it, making the Celestial Wizard whimper at the sensations running to her center.

Pulling away from her breast slowly, he let his breath ghost over her skin, watching as she shivered. His attention turned to the neglected breast, giving it equal amount of attention before kissing slowly down her body, making sure to leave kisses and bites all the way across her creamy, unblemished stomach. Lucy bit her lip, watching each mark the Dragon Slayer left on her skin. It was almost as if he was marking his territory in his own way. It was driving Lucy crazy with lust watching him worship her body the way that he was.

Once he reached her hips, he smirked and looked up at her. "You would look sexy as hell with some ink on you Princess." He says as he kisses her hips, nipping at them gently before heading down her smooth creamy thighs. Lucy smiled at the comment he made, watching as he spread open her thighs lightly. The scent coming from her womanhood hit him like a freight train, nearly making him lose control of his senses. Lucy's eyes widened as she heard a growl coming from the Dragon Slayer. He gripped her thighs gently and spread her legs, leaving her completely open for him.

Laxus smirked sexily at her before winking at the beautiful blonde beneath him. He takes her legs and puts them underneath his body, his arms gently holding down her thighs, completely trapping her. "I hope you're ready for this Princess, you're not going to be able to go anywhere unless I let you." He says before leaning forward and kissing her nether lips gently before opening them. A groan escaped his lips as he looked at how wet she was for him. "Fuck babe, You're soaking wet."

Lucy looked down at him in shock, she tried to move her legs, but they were beneath his strong arms, his elbows were on her knees, pinning them down. He had put her feet inconveniently underneath his strong torso, completely immobilizing Lucy's bottom half. She bit her lip as he opened her up, feeling his breath hit her moist core caused her to whimper in need.

"Don't worry, I'm gonna take good care of you baby." Laxus whispered before slowly licking around her sensitive bud, teasing her slightly as he licked up her sweet juices. He heard her sweet moans and smiled to himself her moans are music to my ears… god she's perfect…Laxus thought before slowly licking down towards her center, making her gasp.

Lucy gasped, her hips trying to move toward the Dragon Slayer. Dear fucking Mavis, I didn't know he was this fucking good, and he's all mine. Lucy couldn't help but smile brightly and look down at her Dragon Slayer, taking a hold of his hair with her hands. She wasn't prepared for him to look up at her with that cocky fucking smirk that she loved so much, he winked at her before he began his work on her sensitive bud.

Slowly circling and flicking her clit, Laxus smirked at how vocal Lucy was being. Not only was she letting him know how much she loved it, the hands in his hair were tugging and pushing him closer to her womanhood. Laxus pulls away slightly and looks up at her with a smirk. "That's it baby, show me how much you like it."

What in the hell has gotten into him? Lucy thought as she fought to keep her voice down at least a little bit. The many different ways his tongue slid and flicked around her clit were enough to drive her insane with lust. Her hips were moving of their own accord while one of her hands went to her mouth, wetting a finger before rolling her left nipple in her hand. Her eyes rolled as her back arched off the bed, groaning in pleasure, the extra stimulation bringing her closer to the edge.

Laxus eyes were glued to the beautiful blonde beneath him as his tongue ravaged her. Her hair was spayed all over the pillows, her body was glistening in sweat making her shine in the moonlight. The way that her lips were parted slightly as her eyes rolled back when his tongue started to massage her clit. She's so fucking beautiful was all he could think as he watched her, knowing that she was close.

Suddenly though, he stopped his movement; The Dragon Slayer looked up at Lucy and waited until her eyes were focused on his. "Look away and I'll stop." His words came out as more of a growl, making the Celestial Wizard shiver underneath him. He chuckled softly before continuing his work, never taking his eyes off of her. He could feel her thighs quivering and shaking underneath him, signaling to him that she was getting very close. He smirked, winking at her before he took her clit into his mouth, sucking on it gently.

It took everything Lucy had not to lose eye contact with her Dragon Slayer. She let out a cry of pleasure when his lips wrapped around her sensitive nub, causing her eyes to roll but quickly refocus on him. She knew that he was enjoying this by the look in his eyes; the look was enough to push her over the edge of pleasure. Her back arched against the bed as she screamed Laxus' name like a prayer on her lips.

Even as he heard her screaming his name, he didn't relent his pace on her clit. He could feel her knees trying to close, the stimulation becoming too much for her. Only when he thought she had had enough did he pull away from her, watching her collapse on the bed. Laxus smirked and looked down at her, taking her legs into his arms. "Catch your breath quick Princess, I'm not done just yet." The Dragon Slayer smirked at her as he watched her eyes widen in shock.

Taking a tight hold on her legs, Laxus gently thrust his hips forward. He looked down and watched his cock slide effortlessly between her folds, rubbing against her clit and teasing her. He heard her whimper in need, making him smirk and look down at her, knowing she was ready. He lines himself up with her entrance and ever so slowly enters her tight channel. His eyes rolled as he slid into her, groaning once he was fully inside of her. "Fuck baby."

As Lucy felt his thick cock slide into her, her eyes fluttered shut as she moaned at the sensation. "That's right, fuck me." She says looking up at him with a hungry look.

"Your wish is my command." He says with a smirk before he placed her legs on his shoulders, leaving his hands free to grip her hips as he started a relentless pace, his hips slapping against her with each thrust of his hips. Laxus groaned at the feeling of her womanhood clenching around him, nearly sucking him back in with each thrust. He could feel his resolve slowly crumbling as he watched her angelic face in the throes of pleasure.

Lucy was unable to form words as she was thoroughly fucked by the man on top of her, his moans fueling hers. She looked into his eyes, seeing and feeling his control slowly slipping from him. She had been waiting this moment for as long as she could remember. "I can take it baby, give it to me, all of you." Her voice was like a whisper between her pants.

Before Lucy knew what was going on, she was on all fours, her chest slammed into the mattress while her ass was in the air. She heard a growl coming from the man behind her, making her spread herself for him. "Like the view?" She asks with a smirk as she looked back at the Dragon Slayer, swaying her hips in front of him.

"Most beautiful view I've ever seen." His voice was gruff as he palmed one of her cheeks in his hand before smacking it playfully. He smirked as he heard the blonde beauty gasp, causing him to slap the other cheek before entering her once again.  
He hunched his body over hers, pressing her chest into the mattress and grabbing her arms, pinning them down before starting his relentless pace once again.

The position he had the Celestial Wizard in had every nerve ending in her body on overdrive. Her screams were slightly muffled by the pillow beneath her. She felt her walls quivering around his hard cock, begging for release.

"You're so fucking tight like this, feels like you're putting my cock in a fucking vice." His lips ghosted over her neck, feeling her pulse underneath her skin. He growled against her skin, causing her to shiver and moan loudly. She was normally not a fan of dirty talking during sex, but with Laxus, it made it so much better. The Dragon Slayer could tell that she was close, he was holding off his release to come apart with her. He quickened his pace and grabbed a hold of her blonde hair, pulling it to the side as he bit between her neck and shoulder, sucking and nibbling on the spot.

The action was enough to send Lucy over the edge. She screamed her release as her walls clamped around him, milking his cock as he released inside of her. He gave her a few more hard thrusts before they both collapsed together on the bed, panting and sated.

"By far… the best sex we've ever had." Lucy says with a smile on her face as she looked over at Laxus, who gave her a small chuckle.

"I'd have to agree with you, that was pretty fucking amazing." He says smirking before rolling onto his back, pulling her close to him. Lucy smiles and rests her head on his chest, her hand running over his stomach. Her hand absentmindedly stroked the lines in his abs before she was distracted by the suns rays peeking through the window.

"WHAT TIME IS IT?" Lucy nearly screamed as she jolted up to look at the alarm clock on the nightstand. It read 6:38am.  
The freaked out look on his girlfriend's face make him chuckle as he looked at her.

"Good thing you didn't set a specific time with the client tomorrow. We can get at least a few hours of sleep before we have to go-" His sentence was interrupted by Lucy's phone ringing.

Who in the hell would be calling me this early? Lucy wonder's as she grabs her phone off of the nightstand, noticing that it's an unknown number. She slowly clicks the talk button, nervous about who could be calling her "H-hello?"

"Lucy? This is Dorothy! I'm sorry to call you so early dear, I had something unexpected come up with my sister and I must be away with her all day. I was hoping to still have you come and chat with me, would you mind staying in town for one more day?" The client asked, much to Lucy's happiness.

"That sounds perfect Dorothy; We'll see you tomorrow." She says before the two said their goodbyes. "Looks like we don't have to get up early after all. " Lucy says with a smile as she snuggles back into the Dragon Slayer's embrace.

Laxus couldn't help but chuckle as he held Lucy in his arms. "We're not sleeping in too late, I still have a lot planned for you Miss. Heartfillia." He says before kissing her hair, noticing that her eyes were already closed and she was fast asleep. Laxus smiles and pulls the blanket over the two of them before wrapping his arms around her, falling asleep to the sound of her breathing.


End file.
